Love Immortal
by belgin tei
Summary: While on patrol one night Buffy comes across something unexpected even for Sunnydale
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love Immortal. 1/? (Revised and expanded)

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: belgin_tei@yahoo.co.uk

Archived: NHA, others if you want it by all means take it but it's polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my perverted mind. The characters belong to the owners of BtVs and Highlander.

Spoiler: Season 1 & 2, set sometime after Passion but Angelus killed Oz not Jenny who is still working on the spell to restore Angel's soul, plus the Holtz storyline from Angel season 3 and the Shadows episode from Highlander are slightly different.

Rating: Possibly 18/NC17 overall, this part lower (15/R) for violence.

Pairing: Buffy/Willow (eventually) Giles/Jenny Xander/Cordelia.

Summery: One night Buffy comes across Willow fighting a man.

= Thought; [Flashback] = Ah duh Flashback.

Feedback: If you wish but be warned only obscene amounts of money will stop me posting more parts of this story if you don't like it and want it stopped or you can do what I do don't read stories you don't like!!!!

Special tanks to Joshua for his helpful suggestions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy had been on patrol for about half an hour when she heard the sound of steel striking steel, she ran towards it, Who on earth is fighting with swords? As she rounded the corner to an alley she came to a stop, she stood staring at the combatants, she knew she should move, help her friend but her feet refused to move.

A man of about thirty, six foot with his hair down to the middle of his back held in a ponytail was duelling with Willow, he welded a Bastard sword.  Although she generally didn't take in the things Giles tried to impart to her about being a slayer and all that entailed she had to admit to herself that she had a morbid fascination with weapons, Go figure.

The man held his sword two handed while Willow held the most beautiful Rapier Buffy had ever seen, one handed.  With an expert eye Buffy could see that both were using their relative strengths against the other, while the man obviously held the advantage in upper body strength and a longer reach, Willow used her obvious better agility to avoid most of the man's attacks as well as having quicker reaction time because of holding her weapon one handed.

Willow's moves reminded Buffy of a ballerina she had no idea her friend could be so graceful! Although she couldn't seem to move she couldn't help but admire Willow's moves, Giles had started her practising with swords when she returned to school that September, she recognised some of the moves but not all! It was obvious Willow had been using a sword for sometime.

She watched as the man would try and overpower Willow, he'd swing at her midsection from the left then reverse it trying to catch Willow off guard, Buffy realised that this guy was as dumb as some of the vampires around town not learning from his mistakes, Willow went about educating him, as his reverse swing passed her she would move in quickly placing several cuts to his sides or upper arms before skipping back out of reach, it took the man a half dozen of these moves before he began to slow up, that was when Willow began her own attack.  

Buffy watched in awe as the redhead dismantled her opponent's defences, she would faint at the man's head or upper body and when he raised his sword to block Willow would quickly move to strike his exposed upper legs or his arms, she did this several times then finally as she stabbed him in his right thigh and he brought his sword in to take advantage of her exposed middle she quickly pulled her sword out and with a flick of her wrist sent his sword harmlessly past her allowing his own momentum to impel himself on her sword through the stomach; he fell to his knees breathing heavily.

Willow swung at the downed man's neck who raised his sword to block the blow, Willow had obviously anticipated such a move as her sword did not strike his but struck below the cross-guard hitting the back of the man's hand who let out a scream, dropping his sword.

Buffy saw Willow raise her sword again with the obvious intention of beheading the now defenceless man; her body seemed to start functioning again.  She ran towards them, she had to stop her friend from killing the man then get her to Giles so they could work out what was wrong with her, "Willow, STOP don't do it!" she shouted.

But the shout came to late, Buffy heard Willow say, "There can be only one," as the redhead swept the man's head off. Buffy stopped in shock looking at her friend, Willow raised her hand, "Please stay back Buffy, you'll get hurt," she said as electrical energy began jumping from the man to Willow as well as the lights around the alley blowing them out.

This isn't the friend I've known for over a year, it can't be, Buffy thought then shook her head, No this is my friend, whatever the reason she killed the man for we can work something out, she had to get Willow away from here.

Buffy just stood there looking at the light show, her thoughts becoming confused as it continued, was Willow possessed? She turned back to the thing that had obviously taken over Willow's body, the creature screamed, the energy seemed to wrap around her, lifting her into the air.  Buffy looked up as the window above and to her left blow inwards, looking back to the thing that had control of her friend she saw that she was now on her knees, supporting herself with the sword.  As Willow rose on unsteady legs Buffy slowly advanced on the girl she had thought of as her best friend, she held her stake at the ready unsure how effective it would be against whatever this creature was!

Willow saw the look on her friend's face, the sort of look that she always had when she was preparing to fight, Willow gave her a little smile, "Buffy its okay, its not what you think!" she said trying to reassure her friend.

"What that my best friend is a cold blooded murderer who goes in for decapitation?" screamed Buffy with some sarcasm.

"Ah yeah I did kill him by-by taking his head, but I ah really didn't have a choice! Please Buffy you must believe me," Willow pleaded, "I-if I hadn't he would've taken mine. I didn't want you to find out this way honest I didn't," she said, "Honest," she repeated so quietly that Buffy only just heard it, Willow looked at the ground, "Ever since you came back this summer; I've been trying to find a way to tell you..." she trailed off for a moment before looking at the slayer, tears in her eyes. "The others... they told me I had to be careful who I told... b-but you're my best friend and-and being the slayer and your destiny and all I sort of figured that you would understand," the tears began to rundown her cheeks, "I'm so so sorry really I am, please say you understand I don't know what I-I'll do if you say you don't wanna be my friend anymore," said Willow wiping her cheeks on the sleeve.

Buffy's features softened almost instantly when she saw the tears.  She dropped the stake and closed the distance between them, gathering Willow in her arms.  Willow had supported her when she had found out she was the slayer and more recently when Angel had turned against them and killed her boyfriend Oz, she had never once seen any anger from Willow, not like she did from Xander and Cordy.

The Dingo's had been loading their equipment into Oz's van after a gig at the Bronze after it had closed, the gang usually made a point to help, what with Angelus on the loose but Buffy had been in hospital having caught flu that had been doing the rounds they were all with Buffy saving some children.  Angelus had appeared with a cadre of vampires killing them all, but what they had done after the band were dead was what had been more upsetting, Angelus had taken the bodies back into the Bronze and he and the vamps had set up the equipment and using poles etc had placed the bodies on the stage as if they were performing.  Willow had cried in Buffy's arms for almost an hour solid when they had found out the next day.  

No, Buffy resolved to be there for her friend. "I'd never do that to you Will, you've always been there for me and I'll help you through this, whatever it takes, you're my best friend. Now lets get out of here before someone comes nosing around," Buffy tried to smile reassuringly at her friend.

Willow smiled back, "Thanks," she said as they started out of the alley then stopped, "Oops almost forgot," she said running back and picking up the dead-man's sword before returning to Buffy. "Let's go back to my house, my mum and dad are away again," Buffy nodded as they exited the alley.

From the far end of the alley a shadow seemed to detach itself from the surrounding gloom, "Well well well, that is interesting," mused Angelus as he looked down at the body then at Buffy and Willow as they crossed the street and disappeared. "So little Willow is an Immortal," he bent down and stuck his finger into the quickly congealing blood and brought it to his mouth sucking on it, a moan escaped his lips, "Mmmm immortal blood, its been to long," he said to himself as he rose and exited the alley.

[Flashback]

London, 1762

Darla finished draining the old man and let his body crumple to the ground; she smiled as she watched Angelus finish off the old man's niece, he let out a contented sigh as he let the girl's body slip from his arms to fall next to her uncle's, "I so love the young ones," he said to Darla as his face changed back to human, "Their blood is so much more refreshing and filling."

Darla swayed her hips seductively as she walked up to him, grabbing Angelus' head and pulled him into a passionate kiss using her tongue to lick the little blood off his teeth and lips.  She released her grip smiling up at him, "Yes the young ones have refreshing blood but by no means the best, there is a creature called the slayer who hunts our kind, her blood is the most potent of all. Just behind hers is immortal blood but the great advantage with their blood is that you can drain them again and again and they come back."

"Immortals?" asked Angelus wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yes my dear there are not many of them and they look human, unless you happen to take one by accident or they tell you of their immortality, the only way to find them is to be there when they fight another of their kind," Darla explained to her lover as they walked out of the back street and headed towards a tavern.

--------------

York, Aug. 1764

"Angelus wake up, your Darla has a surprise for you," said Darla shaking the other vampire.

Angelus opened his eyes looking up at Darla who had a cat that ate the cream smirk on her face, "Where have you been? You left two days ago," he said smiling as he went to grab her.

Darla move out of range still smiling, "Later my dear but first your present," she told him grabbing his arm and pulling him up off the bed. She looked at the body of a young maid slumped in the corner, looking pointedly at Angelus, "How many times must I tell you not to feed on the staff, good servants are so hard to find."

"Sorry Darla I got thirsty last night," he told her as he allowed her to pull him towards the door of their bedroom.

Darla smirked at him, "We will not need to worry about getting thirsty again my dear," she told him as she led him into the cellar, chained to the wall was a young dead man. 

Angelus turned frowning towards the man then Darla, "Why the redecoration Darla?"

"Do you remember when we were in London a couple of years ago I told you about immortals?"

Angelus smirked as he looked at the man, "You mean?" he interrupted her.

"Yes my dear, I came across this one fighting another in the woods just outside the city," Darla smiled as her vampire hearing picked up the man's heart begin to beat, "Get ready for a real treat Angelus," she told him as she watched her lover morph his face as he closed the distance with the immortal.

[End Flashback]

--------------

Willow opened the front door and led Buffy into the living room, she placed both swords on the table, on turning to look at Buffy, she still saw the unease in her friend's eyes.

Willow looked around in a nervous way, "Did you want a drink Buffy?" she asked unable to look her friend in the face and see the suspicion that she knew was there.

"What are you?" asked Buffy.

"Ah that's sort of complicated," Willow began worrying her hands, looking at Buffy she could see that her body was tense as if she was ready to attack at any moment.  Willow slumped down on the settee holding her head in her hands, tears beginning to flow.

Buffy was at Willow's side in an instant drawing her into a hug, "Don't cry Will I'm here, I-I'm sorry for acting like you're the enemy. Whatever you've done, I'll help you... somehow, I don't know how but together we'll get through this," she said while rocking Willow back and forth.  "First thing tomorrow we'll talk with Giles he'll know what to do."

Willow raised her head from Buffy's chest, she shook her head, "I don't know Buff, I think we better talk to my teacher first."

"Your teacher?" frowned Buffy, "What do you mean?"

"The person that found me when I died the first time," she saw the shock enter Buffy's eyes. "When someone like me who is destined to become immortal is born we age normally until our first death when the immortality kicks in, after that we stop ageing, I'll look as I am now for as long as I live. Anyway the person that finds you usually teaches you the rules of the game and how to fight."

"'Usually' becomes your teacher?" asked Buffy still frowning.

Willow sighed, "Yeah usually, unless your unlucky to be found by an immortal that is after an easy Quickening." Willow saw the next question entering Buffy's eyes, "A Quickening is what you saw tonight, when an immortal beheads another they get their Quickening, sort of their knowledge and power, which makes the winner a little harder for the next immortal to kill," she explained.

"So you were lucky and got a good guy to teach you!"

"Yeah she's been very nice; I just hope I never have to fight her."

"Why would you want to fight her?"

"There can only be one Buffy, at the Gathering when all the immortals that are left will be drawn to one place to fight for the prize, we will fight until only one of us is left and that one will have the power of all the immortals that have ever lived, it will give whoever it is the power to either rule humanity forever or help it into a golden age."

"So how did this happen to you?"

"Well if you mean how does a mortal become an immortal, no one really knows for sure, the only thing that we know for sure is that we are all foundlings, I was found in the Sunnydale mall by security and taken to the children's home where I was adopted by Ira and Sheila Rosenberg less than a month later. They don't know that I know, I guess this being Sunnydale and all they forgot to tell me," Willow let out a large sigh her shoulders fell in a dejected way.

Buffy wrapped her arms around Willow's shoulders pulling her back into a hug, "If your mum and dad didn't tell you all this, how did you find out?"

Buffy felt Willow laugh into her chest, "How do you think, I'm a computer nerd, after my teacher explained about my parents not being my parents I hacked into the social service computer as well as several adoption agencies computers."

"So how did you die it wasn't a vampire was it?" asked Buffy worry in her voice.

"No it wasn't anything Hellmouthy, it was so stupid I feel embarrassed telling you," she blushed lifting her head off Buffy's chest again.

Buffy smiled for the first time that night, "How Will, I promise not to laugh."

"I fell down the stairs and broke my neck," Willow's blush deepened as she looked down at her lap.

"Ouch that must have hurt! Why are you so embarrassed?"

"Well all the other Immortals I've met have died in battle or been shot or hung or something and living on the Hellmouth and all falling down some stairs makes me feel like their all better than me," sighed Willow.

Buffy looked rather sternly at her best friend; "You have got nothing to be ashamed of, you couldn't help how you became immortal, what I saw tonight proved that, ok I haven't seen any other immortals fight but I've used a sword a few times, you are good."

"Funny my teacher keeps telling me the same thing," laughed Willow.

"There you go then she has obviously had some experience with this so she would know what she's talking about don't you think?"

"Well yeah I guess, I'll thi..." Willow stopped speaking, her body going rigged as she stood up.

Buffy also stood up touching her friend's arm in concern; "Will you okay? What's wrong?"

"Another immortal is near, I hope I don't need to fight again tonight, I feel too pooped," she explained going to the table to retrieve her sword, holding it at low guard she went towards the front door, just as she got there someone rang the doorbell.

"Do immortals that are after a fight usually ring the bell?" asked Buffy also moving towards the door.  She may not understand all that was going on but if as Willow had said she wasn't in any shape to fight again tonight she would step in and stop it, she didn't know how but she would try.

"I don't know I haven't met all the immortals," smiled Willow, she looked through the spyhole in the door, letting out an audible sigh as she saw who it was, she rested her sword against the wall, "Its my teacher," she said as she opened the door.

"Willow I need to speak with you, I just heard there's a head... ah Buffy what are you doing here?" said Jenny.

"Your Willow's teacher?" said Buffy a little stunned as well as angry, Ms Calendar had already kept it secret that she had come here to watch Angel, now this.

Jenny looked worried for just a moment before recovering, "That's a strange thing to say Buffy? Of course I'm one of Willow's teachers you know that have you hit your head? Do you want me to take you to a doctor?"

"Jenny I told Buffy what we are, she knows about our immortality!" explained Willow not sure how Jenny would react.

"Why would you do that Willow? You are entitled to tell anyone you wish about yourself but you had no right to tell anyone about me," Jenny chastised the redhead who blushed.

"Hey don't take it out on Willow, she has nothing to be ashamed of you're the one with all the secrets and how dare you stop her from telling her friends!" Buffy stepped between her friend and Jenny invading the latter's personal space.

"I did not stop her from telling you anything about her immortality just to be careful that's all," Jenny retorted a hardness coming into her eyes.

Willow started to get worried when she saw the look come into Jenny's eyes, she didn't want them to fight, she grabbed Buffy's arm, "Please stop, please don't fight," she pleaded with them.

Buffy relaxed slightly at Willow's touch but continuing to look at Jenny, "Alright but only because it's you asking Will," the slayer said coldly.

Jenny shook off the angry feeling for the moment and turned to Willow remembering she had come to warn the redhead, "Willow I came here to warn you that Duncan phoned to tell me that a head hunter was on his way to Sunnydale, his MO is to challenge new Immortals that have not yet taken a head and still training. Willow please be careful around town until I have tracked him down..." Jenny frowned as her pupil let out a sigh, "What's wrong Willow?"

"He found me earlier tonight on my way to the Bronze," the pupil told the teacher.

"Yeah and if his swordsmanship was anything to go by I'm not surprised he picked on the newbies like Will here but he picked the wrong one when he went after her," smiled Buffy pulling the young Immortal into a hug, the pride in her friend evident in her voice.

"I see," smiled Jenny, "Well done; now maybe you will start listening when I tell you that you are as good as any other Immortal." 

"Yeah I told her the same thing earlier, you must be a really good teacher to get her so good since the summer!" said Buffy, Jenny gave the slayer a small smile at the complement.

"Okay with both you and Buffy telling me I guess it must be true," smiled Willow relieved that with them concentrating on her maybe it would stop them fighting? Hoping it was the best thing to do she looked with pleading eyes at Jenny, "I think you should tell Buffy the truth so she can come to trust you again, please Jenny," Willow pleaded.

Jenny sighed looking first at Willow and then at the angry slayer, "Lets all sit down shall we?" said Jenny gesturing towards the living room; Willow nodded leading the way and sitting on the settee she pulled Buffy down next to her. Jenny took an easy chair and began her tale.

"I was born Janna in a village near Brasov in what is now Romania in the year 1436 I died in the spring of 1460 when Vlad Tepes, you will know as Dracula, came to the man that I married, a wealthy merchant named Mugur who had displeased Tepes." Buffy and Willow saw tears standing in Jenny's eyes, "He had his men drag everyone in the household into the courtyard where he had them impelled in front of myself and my husband. After it was over Mugur went insane at the sight of people he had thought of as friends rather than servants, he tried to attack Tepes for which he ordered his men to impel my husband and as a reward for defending their king they could use my body anyway they wished before they impelled me next to my husband," the tears had started running down Jenny's cheeks.

"Jenny I'm so sorry why didn't you tell me this before?" said Willow her own tears running down her face.

"Yes why, didn't you realise how much recent pain could have been avoided, we could have helped each other so much," added a misty eyed Buffy.

"Isn't it obvious? Because it is painful, very painful, I am only telling you now so that you Buffy will understand why I have done the things I have done since I've been in Sunnydale," explained Jenny. Taking a deep breath to try and calm herself enough to continue, "I managed to grab a dagger from one of my captures plunging it into my chest before they could rape me. The next thing I knew was waking up very cold next to my impelled husband, our home had been looted, in my despair I walked out into the streets not understanding how I had survived stabbing myself? Anyway when the local people saw me they called me a demon and stoned me to death, the next time I woke I was in a ditch several miles from the town. That was where a family of gypsies found me and took me in.

"I lived for many years with that family and its decedents. Some 10 years after joining them I found out what I was when I meet an Immortal called Marcus Constantine, he stayed with us and taught me everything I needed to know then after I took my first Quickening he left, which happens quiet often after the pupil proves themselves." Jenny looked at Buffy, a slight tightening of her neck muscles, "After some forty years I became my tribe's protector which I remained until the late 1890's I had travelled to see Marcus in Italy... The day before I returned was when Angelus killed my family, I went insane, travelling to the tribe's meeting place I told them what had happened, I begged the tribal wise-woman to find the killer, she told me that I was not to harm the killer she then preformed the ritual that cursed Angel," she saw the anger begin to form in Buffy's eyes, "I swear to you Buffy I didn't know about the clause of perfect happiness! Buffy Angelus did things to my family that not even Tepes had done, I was so angry with him all I wanted was to destroy the monster that had done such things to my family."

"I'm sorry for what he did to your people Ms Calendar really I am but you should have told us at the start, Oz and the others may have been alive if you had!" said Buffy, sad for what Angel had done but also angry and frustrated at Jenny for not saying anything.

Sensing Buffy's growing frustration Willow grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze, "So what happened after your family died," she asked Jenny barely above a whisper.

"I abandoned my tribe feeling that I had failed them, I returned to Marcus staying with him for several years before coming to America. I had left my old life and hatreds behind me when I came here then three years ago I was contacted by my tribe who told me that the old woman as the tribal wise woman is known had felt something change in the curse and that Angelus would soon return and face the twice chosen on the Hellmouth. They asked me to come here and watch for signs that the curse was weakening."

There was silence for a minute before it was broken by Buffy, "I understand why you came here and why you wanted to kill Angelus, after what he has put all of us through over the last couple of months I want to kill him too, but I still can't forgive you for not telling us the truth."

"Yes Buffy we will both carry the guilt with us to the end of our days, I feel as responsible for Oz, Theresa and the others as you do, I wish that I had listened to Willow and told you all what I am, but when you died last year and that confirmed that you are the twice chosen and your obvious deep love for Angel and he for you, I had hoped the prophesy would not come to pass."

"So where's this prophesy? I'd like Giles to see it if I have to face Angelus I want all the details, I don't want anymore surprises, if you are going to join us I want it all out in the open. Well everything except you two being Immortal I'll keep that secret if you want but if you want to show good faith I think you should tell the others they deserve that from you Ms Calendar," said Buffy.

"I will bring the prophesy to the library tomorrow..." said Jenny giving Buffy a little smile before turning serious again at both the young women, "I'll consider telling them about my Immortality before school tomorrow," Jenny finished with some hesitation, it had been over 80 years since she had told anyone of her immortality.  She stood up looking down at the two, "I'll leave you two then until tomorrow, good night," she said as she saw herself out.

They were silent for a few moments before Buffy released Willow to look at her, "You okay Will? Do you wanna go Bronzing?" she asked.

"No I'm pooped, Jenny told me it can be a little overwhelming when you take someone's Quickening but it's still a shock to the system," Willow half smiled, "I think I'd just like a long soak then bed."

"Want me to scrub your back?" Buffy smirked.

Willow blushed, "Buffy! I'm not that sort of girl," she said swatting her friend's arm.

"Okay Will I'll phone you later when I've finished my patrol," said Buffy getting up.

Willow followed her to the door holding it open, "Bye Buffy see you tomorrow," she said smiling as she closed the door and began to ascend the stairs. Yeah right Willow Rosenberg your not that type of girl? One of these days I'm going to shock her by not blushing and backing down when she says one of those things!

--------------

Jenny got out of her car she began walking to her front door when she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye, she spun to see a vampire step out of the bushes, she sighed dropping her purse and drawing her sword, "I really don't have time for this," she said watching as another two joined the first.

"As a teacher I though you would have time," came a voice from behind her, whirling around to see Angelus stood by her front door with a sword of his own, "Hi teach," he smirked.

"If it's a sword lesson you're after I am more than happy to oblige Angelus," she said taking up a defensive stance after decapitating the first vampire that had tried to attack her from behind.

"Hmmm let's see? Ah no I don't think so!" he said pulling a gun from his jacket and firing a tranquiliser dart into Jenny's chest, he watch as she fell to the ground, "Bring her boys," he told the other two vampires who picked her and her sword up. Leading the way Angelus smirked, "Everyone is in for a treat tonight boys the only thing better than Immortal blood is slayer blood," he told them as they disappeared into the shadows.

[Flashback]

York, Sept. 1764

Angelus rushed into the cellar to find Darla drinking from the immortal's neck, "Darla we have to leave Holtz is coming he'll be here in minutes," he shouted to her before turning and running back up into the house and through to the stables.

Darla smiled up at the chain immortal's who was groaning quietly, "Such a shame dear boy, oh well it was fun while it lasted Garrick." As she climbed the steps she grabbed a lit lantern and threw it into the straw covered floor, the flames had already taken a hold before she closed the cellar door.

[End Flashback]

--------------

Willow sat at her vanity table combing her damp hair as she spoke to Buffy, "Thanks for being there for me tonight Buffy ... I wish I had told you before tonight to Buffy ... I've been thinking about what you told Jenny about telling the others about her Immortality, I'm going to tell the others tomorrow," she got up to feed her fish, "Yes I'm sure Buffy, it's been eating me up inside keeping it secret from everyone I love," she frowned as she saw a brown envelope on her bed, "Yeah okay everyone except Cordy," she said as she lifted the flap and pulled on the piece of string she saw, she let the phone slip from her as she pulled out her dead fish.

Willow could hear Buffy's frantic cries to her as she retrieved the receiver from the floor, "Buffy do you think I could stay at yours tonight?" she asked looking around her bedroom nervously.

--------------


	2. Sleepover and other errors in judgement

Title: Love Immortal. 2/?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: belgin_tei@yahoo.co.uk

Archived: NHA, The Mystic Muse, others if you want but it's polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my perverted mind. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Highlander.

Spoiler: Season 1 & 2, set sometime after Passion but Angelus killed Oz not Jenny who is still working on the spell to restore Angel's soul.

Rating: Possibly 18/NC17 overall this part 15/R because of torture.

Pairing: Buffy/Willow (eventually) Giles/Jenny Xander/Cordelia.

Summery: When Buffy and Willow arrive at school they find that Jenny has not arrived as she promised.

= Thought. [Flashback] = Ah duh Flashback.

Feedback: If you wish but be warned only obscene amounts of money will stop me posting more parts of this story if you don't like it and want it stopped or you can do what I do don't read stories you don't like!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow climbed out of the Jeep she was wearing a knee length coat over her pyjamas, grabbing her bag off the backseat she smiled over at Buffy's mum, "Thanks Mrs Summers for letting me stay with you and Buffy it being a school night and all."

"Your welcome dear, when Buffy told me you were home alone it was the least I could do, I only wish I'd known earlier I would have insisted you stay with us," Joyce smiling warmly at her daughter's best friend before an anger entered her voice, "I'm sorry if it upsets you Willow but I can't understand your parents leaving you alone for a week, you'll stay here until they get back alright?"

"Thanks, I'd like that Mrs Summers," she nodded, not feeling like upsetting Joyce by pointing out that she had left Buffy home alone only two weeks previously, Gotta love Sunnydale.

Buffy was waiting by the door, Willow could see she was wearing her sushi pj's under her robe, she smiled at her friend, "Hey Will let me carry that," said Buffy taking hold of the bag before turning towards the stairs, "Lets get you settled in than we'll have a slumber party," she said smiling over her shoulder at her friend.

"No you will not Buffy, you both have school tomorrow," Joyce told her daughter, she turned to Willow, "Let me take your coat dear."

"Ah no it's okay I'll hang it in the closet myself, thanks," Willow said rather harshly before blushing at the elder Summers, "Sorry I guess I'm a little cranky because I'm tired," she apologised.

Joyce gave Willow a little smile, "It's alright Willow I understand," she said walking towards the kitchen, "I'm going to make some Coco would you girls like some?"

"Yes that would be nice Mrs Summers," Willow smiled at Joyce's back.

"Thanks mum," Buffy called out before whispering to Willow, "Why so possessive of the coat Will?"

"Not the coat Buffy," Willow whispered back, "My sword is hidden under it."

"Oh," said Buffy holding open the closet door making sure to keep an eye on the kitchen and her mother making the Coco, "Put it behind the box of old shoes," she whispered to her friend who nodded sliding her sword behind the rather large box.

Later after their drinks and goodnights to her mum Buffy led her friend into her room switching on the light she smiled, "So which side of the bed do you want?"

"Ah I-I... ah thought I'd be sleeping on the floor... ah or a... ah camp bed or something!" blushed Willow.

"Course not, my bed is big enough for the two of us, now pick a side then I'll put out the light," Buffy smiled at Willow wondering why she was blushing?

"Ah okay," said Willow scrambling over and taking the side furthest from the window figuring if anything broke in Buffy would be more likely to be able to handle it.

"Ready?" asked Buffy.

"Ready," squeaked Willow.

Buffy jumped into her side of the bed and turned to Willow who lay next to her all rigid, "Will what's wrong?"

"It's just that I've never slept with another girl before," she told Buffy, she blushed realising how that must sound, "I-I mean in the same bed ah not in a gay kinda way, sorry," she said her blush deepening.

"It's okay Will I know what you mean," Buffy said trying to reassure her friend, "So you have like never been to a slumber party or sleepover?"

"Well I use to have sleepovers with Xander and Jesse but not since we were about 9 or 10," Willow explained.

"But never with any girls?"

"Ah remember Buffy until you wanted to be my friend I never had any girl friends, I mean..."

Buffy placed her hand on Willow's shoulder, she could feel the tension under the skin, "Its okay I know what you meant," she smiled reassuringly, "Do you want me to sleep on the floor I don't mind honest Will."

Willow turned to Buffy relaxing a little, "No its okay Buffy I like it its just a little unnerving, on top of that Angelus being in my room tonight hasn't helped my nerves."

"Are you sure it was him? I mean could it have been something else?" frowned Buffy.

"I don't think so remember a few months back when your friend Ford came to town, I invited Angel into my house and I've read some of the books Giles has on Angel before the curse, it's the sort of mean thing he would do."

"Yeah I guess your right. It's so weird... Every time something like this happens, my first instinct is still to run to Angel. I can't believe it's the same person. He's completely different from the guy that I knew," she looked at Willow a sad look on her face.

Willow returned the look, "Well, sort of, except..."

"Except what?" asked Buffy interrupting.

Willow sighed a little, "You're still the only thing he thinks about."

"We have to find a way to reverse the invitation, I mean besides having access to your house there's my house as well, what if he decides to go after mum!" Buffy gave a little sob.

Willow pulled Buffy into her arms, "We'll find something; maybe Jenny will have some ideas!"

"Yeah maybe," said Buffy sighing into Willow's neck, "Night Will."

"Ah right, night Buffy," she whispered. Oh goddess, she thought as she felt Buffy's warm breath on her neck, I'm so gonna get a lot of sleep tonight!

--------------

Joyce dropped the two girls off the next day, as they waved to her they were joined by Xander, "Hey Will what happened to you last night I thought you were coming to the Bronze, I tried phoning your house later but just got your answer machine."

"Uh sorry Xander I changed my mind, I slept over at Buffy's last night, we had kind of a 'pyjama party sleepover with weapons' thing," she told him.

Xander's smirked at the two girls, "Oh and I don't suppose either of you had the presence of mind to locate a camera to capture the moment?"

Buffy rolled her eyes as Willow slapped her friend's arm before becoming serious looking around she whispered to him, "I had a visit from Angel last night."

"God Will are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked all humour leaving his face.

"No he just killed my fish, I'm just glad that my parents didn't let me have a puppy," Willow told him. She turned to Buffy, "I want to stop by the computer room and talk to Ms Calendar, we'll meet you in the library okay Buffy," she said hurrying towards the main doors.

"We?" asked Xander looking first at Willow back as she disappeared into school and then at Buffy.

"Yes Ms Calendar told me and Will something's last night she's coming to the library to explain it to the rest of the gang, apparently she found a prophesy involving me and Angel," Buffy told Xander, she grabbed his arm, "Come on I want to warn Giles before Willow brings is ex to the meeting."

Buffy and Xander were the first to the library, "Giles you in here?" she called out, she smirked at Xander, "Where else would he be? The man has no life," she told him rhetorically making the boy laugh. 

Giles walked from the cage looking at a book, "Ah Buffy we may have a problem," he said walking over to the table and placing the book down before turning to look at Buffy and Xander, "Is Willow coming by?"

Before either teenager could answer Willow ran through the doors alone, a worried look on her face, "Buffy, Jenny, I mean Ms Calendar," she amended realising that others were around, "She's not in the school."

"I'm sure she is, she's probably elsewhere Willow," Giles tried to reassure the obviously distraught young witch.

"No she's not," Willow said shaking her head, looking at Buffy she whispered to her friend as if it would stop any of the others hearing, "Buffy I can't feel her anywhere, there are only two things that would have stopped her being here, a demon attack or another immortal."

"Immortal? What are you talking about Will?" frowned Xander.

"Later Xand, we'll explain later," Buffy told the confused boy before turning to Giles who had a thoughtful look on his face, he glanced at Willow before looking at Buffy, "Later Giles I promise but for now we have other concerns, can you give Willow and me a permission slip so we can leave school?" she could see in his eyes that he was about to suggest waiting, "This is very important, Snyder has threatened to expel me if I get caught off campus without permission again."

Shaking himself out of his musing he nodded, "Yes of course," he said going to his office, on returning he handed Buffy and Willow their slips.

Willow took her note from Giles, "Thanks Giles," she smiled avoiding eye contact.

"I think we need to talk when you get back Willow," Giles said, "Be careful."

"Ah okay Giles will do," she nodded still avoiding looking at his face.

--------------

Willow led Buffy across town to Jenny's house they were quiet for the most part on the way over, Buffy could sense that Willow was deep in thought worrying over something.

Great Rosenberg you keep the fact that your immortal secret since the summer and as soon as you think that something has happened to Jenny you fall apart and let it slip, in front of Giles of all people. Buffy looked at her when she heard her sigh, Oh well I was going to tell him and the others anyway.

"What's wrong Will?"

Willow looked at her friend, "Its just this is all going wrong, I mean I've been trying for weeks now to tell you and Xander about me, then you find out because of that damned headhunter then Jenny doesn't turn up this morning. Buffy I'm not ready to do this on my own if I lose Jenny I don't know what I'll do. Everything is falling apart."

Buffy placed her arm around Willow's shoulders, "It'll be okay Will I promise we'll get Jenny back if some demon has her then we'll sort out this prophesy she told us about last night," she smiled reassuringly at Willow before it was replaced by a smirk, "Maybe we can get her back together with Giles, when he finds out that she is almost as old as some of his books he's bound to go out with her again," she laughed.

"Yeah I hadn't thought of that! I mean he does seem to love old things," Willow said before joining Buffy in laughing.

They found Jenny's car parked outside her home, Buffy placed her hand on the bonnet, "Engines cold," Willow nodded as she led the way towards Jenny's door, "Hold on Will," Buffy called out, bending down she pulled a purse from under a bush, Buffy looked at her friend, "This is Ms Calendar's I recognise it from last night," she opened it looking through the contents as Willow rejoined her, "Her moneys still here, that rules out a mugging. Lets see if we can find anything inside?"

Willow nodded not holding out any hope, Why would she have left her purse outside unless something had happened. Using the key Jenny had given her just after she had started to train the redhead she opened the door, "You check down here I'll check upstairs," she said beginning to climb the stairs."

Five minutes later Willow joined Buffy in the living room as Buffy came from the back of the house, Willow held a scroll, "There doesn't seem to be anything missing whatever happened to her I think happened before she got in here. I don't think it was another immortal and whoever they were didn't come in so I'm thinking vampires."

"Why not another immortal Will," inquired Buffy.

Willow smiled with some relief, "If it had been an immortal why would she have left her purse if she went somewhere else to fight? And if an immortal fight had happened just outside a Quickening the size of Jenny's would have destroyed her car not to mention blown the lights and windows for most of this block," Buffy nodded remembering what had happened the night before in the alley, "Besides unless some demon came along after and ate the body it would still be here." The redhead pointed out logically.

Buffy frowned at what Willow had said about vamps, "Will what if Angel was at your house when Jenny told us her story, he would know who and what she is?"

A look of horror crossed Willow's face, "We have to rescue her Buffy."

Buffy nodded, "Let's get back to Giles."

"Right but first I need to stop at your house and get my sword," said Willow, her 'resolve face' in place.

--------------

Jenny again woke in pain, even with her healing powers her body was having trouble keeping up with what Angelus and Drusilla were doing to her, she was only vaguely aware of her surroundings they had already drained her twice, they had taken bets on how long it would take her to revive.  Angel had beaten her black and blue because he had lost then staked the vamp that had won the bet.

"Hey teach, you back in the land of the living?" Angel smirked into her face.  

Jenny let out a groan of pain but there was still defiance in her eyes, "Yes which is more than you can say."

Angel thrust the dagger he held into Jenny's leg leaving it there, "Now before you were so impolite as to die I believe I was asking you about the curse? Now one more time how close are you and the gang to deciphering the text of the ritual?" he asked as he thrust another dagger into her other leg that Dru had handed him.

Jenny growled through clenched teeth, "You will pay for what you have done I swear," she said spitting a little blood into his face.

Jenny grunted as Angelus punched her in the stomach, "You know I haven't had as much fun since I met your tribe," he said putting a finger to the bloody spittle before licking it with his tongue he smirked at her, "I just wish I'd known about you I'd have waited before finishing your family, its been two hundred years since I've had immortal blood."

Jenny laughed humourlessly, "If I had found you that day you wouldn't have been here now Angelus."

"Ah but you weren't there were you teach. How did it feel to know you had let them all die?"

"If you release me I'll show you," Jenny said with malice in her voice.  

Spike wheeled himself into the room, "Why don't you just kill the bitch and be done with it!" he asked his grandsire.

Drusilla turned to her lover, "But, Spike, the bad teacher is going to restore Angel's soul."

Spike looked at the quietly groaning teacher and Angel before turning back to Dru, "What if she is? If you ask me, I find myself preferring the old Buffy-whipped Angelus. This new, improved one is not playing with a full sack." Angelus scowled at him, "I love a good torture as much as the next bloke but she's never gonna talk and if you kill her she can't do the spell now can she."

"But Spiky the teacher isn't the one that will cast the spell, Little tree will do that," smiled Drusilla in a dreamy voice.

Angelus turned to growl at her, "And when were you going to tell the rest of us Dru?"

Drusilla gave Angelus an apologetic look, "Didn't I tell you daddy, I'm sorry I must have forgotten because we were having so much fun playing with the bad teacher."

Angelus swept Drusilla up into his arms swinging her around, which made her giggle, "Yes we were weren't we!" he laughed, he looked down at Spike who was scowling at him, "I'm taking Dru to her room to rest for a bit why don't you keep teach company while we're busy," he smirked at the vampire in the wheelchair.

Spike watched them enter the stairwell to his and Dru's room, he cursed under his breath as he heard Drusilla giggle, he stood and kicked the wheelchair across the room, "Soon Angelus soon," he said as he walked towards Jenny morphing into his vampire vestige.

--------------


	3. Confessions

Title: Love Immortal. 3/?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: belgin_tei@yahoo.co.uk

Archived: NHA, The Mystic Muse, others if you want but it's polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my perverted mind. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Highlander.

Spoiler: Season 1 & 2, set sometime between Passion and Becoming II but Angelus killed Oz not Jenny who is still working on the spell to restore Angel's soul.

Rating: Possibly 18/NC17 overall this part 12A/PG-13.

Pairing: Buffy/Willow (eventually) Giles/Jenny Xander/Cordelia.

Summery: Willow tells the gang what she is.

= Thought. [Flashback] = Ah duh Flashback.

Feedback: If you wish but be warned only obscene amounts of money will stop me posting more parts of this story if you don't like it and want it stopped or you can do what I do don't read stories you don't like!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy and Willow entered the library to see Xander and Cordy seated at the table, "Where's Giles?" asked Buffy walking over to the table and picking a jelly doughnut out of the box of doughnuts.

"Giles isn't going to be pleased," smirked Cordy, "That's the last jelly; Xander's already eaten the other three."

Just then Giles walked from the office carrying the same book he had before, looking somewhat distracted he walked over to the table absently looking in the box of doughnuts, frowning he looked up at the teenagers around the table, "Didn't you get any jellies?"

"Buffy ate the last one," blabbed Cordy.

Buffy scowled at her friend before smiling apologetically to her Watcher, "Ah sorry Giles, Xander had three," she quickly told him taking the heat off herself.

Giles looked at the boy, "Sorry Giles you should have told us you wanted one," Xander apologised.

"I'm the one that always says to get jellies in the mix," Giles pointed out. He stopped himself from getting into such trivia; We have more important things to discuss not least Willow's earlier slip.  He turned his attention to the redhead who was stood leaning against the stair rail still trying to avoid looking at him, "So what did you find out at Ms Calendar's?"

"Not much, her car was parked outside, we found the purse she had last night under a bush, the house didn't look like it had been broken into and because we think Angel was at my house last night he must have heard what Jenny told Buffy and me and he ambushed her," Willow told them somewhat worried, she pushed herself away from the rail and walked around the table to Giles, she pulled the scroll she had brought from Jenny's from inside her knee length coat and handed it to him.  Giles noticed a flash of metal from inside the coat confirming his suspicions.  "Jenny had planned to bring this to the meeting this morning, it's supposed to be a prophesy about Buffy fighting Angel on the Hellmouth," she told him.

"Thank you that will help me cross reference what I found in the Black Chronicles," Giles nodded taking it from her; he looked deeply into her eyes, "Willow why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I didn't know about the prophesy until last night, then we had to try and find Jenny," explained the redhead.

"No, that you are not quiet what you seem!" Giles said gently.

Willow went white, "Oh how did you know?" she asked him barely above a whisper.

"You mentioned immortals earlier and I just saw a flash of metal under your coat," he explained smiling warmly at her.

"Oh, sorry Giles," Willow sighed slumping into the nearest chair, Buffy rose from her own chair and went to her friend placing a supportive hand on Willow's shoulder, she looked up at Buffy giving her a little smile before turning back to Giles who had taken a seat on the other side next to Cordelia. "I've been trying to find the courage to tell you since school started in September, the others told me to be careful who I told, b-but you're all-all my friends and what we go through almost every week I-I knew I could trust you b-but could never find the words," tears were now standing in her eyes.

"Will what is it? What's wrong?" asked Xander in a worried tone of voice.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you Xander," she gave her oldest friend a little smile. "It happened the last week of July..."

[Flashback]

Summer Break

Willow hummed tunelessly to herself as she plugged the vacuum cleaner in and began vacuuming her bedroom carpet.  She had done about half the room when the doorbell rang, switching off the cleaner she rushed towards her bedroom door hitching her foot on the cable and tripping, her head hit the edge of the door.  Willow went to her knees in a daze seeing stars, the bell rang again, she staggered into the hallway, just as she got to the top of the stairs her head began to spin she made a grab for the handrail but missed, she felt herself falling then sharp white pain in her neck then nothing.

Some hours later Willow sat up looking around, "What happened," she asked the hall clock which read 4.30; she had started cleaning her room at 9 that morning, It can't be 4.30? she got up before glancing at her watch which also read 4.30.

"I must have been knocked out?" Willow mused gently feeling her head expecting at any moment to feel a sharp pain when her hand touched the bump, but there was none, she felt fine that was when she noticed that the scratches next doors kitten had given her that morning, when she had tried smoothing him, had completely healed, feeling the back of her hand frowning even more, This is too weird?

Remembering that the doorbell had rung earlier she headed to the door where she found a note informing her she would have to collect the parcel from the post office during normal office hours, Well that will have to wait until tomorrow now.

The next morning she left the post office with the package her parents had sent, she was just passing the Espresso Pump when she suddenly had the feeling that something dangerous was nearby, she had never felt anything like it before, it was so strong she almost drop her parcel.  Looking around in near panic at the people walking by she couldn't seem to pinpoint the danger's exact location.

Willow let out a squeak as a hand was placed on her shoulder; spinning to confront the person, certain now that whatever the danger was it was behind her, blinking rapidly trying to focus she didn't recognising who it was for a split second and got ready to run.                                      

"Willow calm down everything is going to be ok," Jenny spoke calmly to the young redhead.

"Ms Calendar what's happening to me? What are you?" asked Willow backing away from the teacher that was the source of the danger she could somehow feel.

"Willow I'll explain everything I promise but not here," said Jenny looking at the people around them, "Please trust me I mean you no harm, will you come with me?" she said giving Willow a warm but serious smile.

Willow nodded mutely following the teacher towards her car, she got in the passenger seat and turned to her computer teacher as she sat in the driving seat, "What are you Ms Calendar and what's this sensation I'm feeling?"

Jenny turned slightly to look at Willow as she started the car, "You died, your one of us now, you're immortal," she said simply before looking around to make sure it was safe and pulled out into traffic.

"What do you mean I died? I'm still breathing," Willow stated placing her fingers on her wrist pulse point, "My heart is still beating and oh yes its daytime," she said somewhat sarcastically.

Jenny let out a little laugh, "Willow I didn't mean that you're a vampire but truly immortal." She glanced at the girl, "Tell me has anything strange happened to you since I saw you last week?" she asked before clarifying, "Anything other than the normal things that happen here," she smirked as she turned the car into her street.

"I'm not sure after all most things that happen here tend to be related to the Hellmouth," Willow mused.

"Well no matter we'll sort out that later after you learn what we are and what that means to you," said Jenny as she pulled up outside her home.

As Willow was getting out she got the danger sensation again, she realised that although her mind was still registering Ms Calendar as a danger it had sort of slipped into the background, this was a new danger, Willow looked at her teacher who was smiling reassuringly, "What is it?" she asked.

"It's okay Willow they're old friends who are visiting for a couple of days, they won't hurt you I promise," Jenny reassured her continuing to smile warmly.

"Okay, you do know I'm taking a lot on faith here?" the redhead pointed out.

"Yes I know Willow, come on I'll introduce you to my friends, you'll like Cassandra she's the world's oldest witch as for Duncan I've never known him be anything but be a loyal friend," Jenny told Willow leading the way to the door.

As they entered there was a dark haired man sat in the living room looking at some papers, he looked up and rose when he saw his friend enter with a young redhead, he smiled warmly before turning towards the other door, "Cassandra better bring another cup Jenna's brought a friend with her," he called out.

Willow heard a woman call back, "It must be this Willow she told us about?" Jenny smiled as she nodded at the man.

Willow turned to Jenny, "What's going on here?" she demanded to know, suspicion as well as a little anger in her voice.

"A true fiery redhead," smiled the man walking towards Willow holding his hand out, "My name is Duncan McLeod I'm pleased to meet you Willow, I've heard a lot about you over the last couple of days," he said as he shook her hand.

"Well Ms. Calendar has never told me anything about you," Willow said to him before glancing at Jenny, "Or about herself."

Jenny smiled warmly at Willow understanding her annoyance, "I'm sorry about that Willow but until now it could have been to dangerous to tell you."

"Why would it be dangerous? We live on the Hellmouth what could be more dangerous than that?" Willow asked deciding to take a seat figuring what she was going to hear was going to be a shock as well as a long story.

As Willow was about to sit a woman of about thirty with brown hair almost to her waist entered from what Willow assumed was the kitchen carrying a tray of coffee, she placed it on the table and turned to Willow a warm smile in place, Willow was a little taken aback when the woman held her by the shoulders and kissed her on the cheek, unsure what to do she returned the woman's kiss. "It's a pleasure to meet you Willow, my name is Cassandra I think we are going to be great friends," she said before still holding Willow by the shoulders she looked over at Jenny, "You were right Jenna she has great potential, I think the three of us need to talk about it later," she said turning to take a mug of coffee before sitting in an easy chair.

"I thought so myself but not having your insight Cassandra I wasn't sure," Jenny smiled at her friend and mentor, she turned to Willow who looked very confused, "Willow why don't you take a seat we have a lot to talk about," she gave the redhead a reassuring smile as she took her own coffee and sat on the couch next to Willow.

Willow felt a great deal of confusion, the sensation she was feeling told her that all three of these people were a danger to her but they were all trying to make her feel at ease, Of course it maybe a trick to let down my guard! Willow shook her head slightly as she sat on the couch, close to the door, Think Rosenberg there are three of them if they were going to harm you there isn't much you could do about it and they would have done it by now! she looked at Ms Calendar, "What is happening, why do I feel like you are all a danger to me?"

All three smiled at her, when Jenny answered it wasn't what Willow expected to hear, "We are a danger to you, as we are to each other." 

"Jenna you're frightening her," scolded Cassandra, she turned to Willow a gentle smile on her face, "What Jenny means is that in the end there can be only one! We don't know when it will happen but we will all be drawn to one place to fight until only one of us is left, that one will have the power of all the immortals that have ever lived, he or she will have enough power to rule the planet forever or help it into a golden age for all time!" Cassandra smiled at her friends around the room, "I think it will be the latter if it is someone in this room that wins."

Jenny looked seriously at Willow, "A lot of immortals only fight if forced too, including the three of us we would rather just live and let live. Willow we are just like any other people, we learn to trust others like ourselves or we remain alone and fearful for as long as we live," she gave Willow a reassuring smile, "Willow we would like to think of you as a friend, I don't think you would like the loneliness that comes with the alternative?"

Willow looked at the three adults, all smiling warmly at her, "Okay. You keep telling me I'm immortal but you've not told me anything to prove what you're saying?"

Jenny turned slightly so she was facing Willow, looking into her eyes, "Willow do you trust me?" she asked.

Willow looked at the serious expression on her teacher's face, trying to gauge the older woman's intentions! She nodded, "Yes I trust you Ms Calendar."

Jenny held out her hand, "Please give me your hand," Willow hesitated for a second before slowly placing her hand in Jenny's palm to palm, Jenny gently turned Willow's hand face up in her own, she reached into her pocket and before Willow could pull her hand free, Jenny had taken out a stiletto flicked it open and sliced Willow's palm.

With a cry of pain Willow instinctively wrenched her hand away, clenching it to her side as she jumped up, "Why did you do that," she shouted backing away from the three immortals who had also risen.

"Willow calm down, just look at your hand," Jenny said to the angry teen.

Willow frowned at Jenny before with some hesitation she took her hand away from her side and slowly opened it expecting to see blood flowing from the wound, she frowned the wound was almost completely healed, as she watched she could see what looked like blue lightening arching across the quickly vanishing scare.  Willow looked up at the three adults, "H-how did that happen?" she asked.

"Come and sit and I'll explain it to you," Jenny said as she and the others retook their seats.

Willow hesitated, unsure whether to run out the door or return to the three adults! Maybe Giles could help? she looked at Jenny for a moment, What would I tell him? 'Hi Giles guess what I'm immortal!' How could I prove it without cutting my hand, don't wanna do that hurts to much. I guess I stay. She slowly moved back to the couch but sat on the edge as far from Jenny as she could.

Jenny smiled at her knowing she had frightened the teenager, "I'm sorry about that Willow but I needed to show you that it is true, you are an immortal, almost any injuries you sustain will repair itself, of course the more severe the injury the long it will take to heal," Jenny explained.

"Ah okay," said Willow still feeling very confused and more than a little frightened, "So what do I do now?"

"First we'll tell you the rules of the game then I start your training, you will need to learn how to use a sword..." Jenny began to explain.

"A sword! Why?" interrupted Willow turning to face Jenny.

"The only way to kill an immortal is decapitation," Duncan told her.

Willow paled, "I have to chop people's heads off," she asked somewhat shocked.

"Yes Willow, if you don't take theirs they will most defiantly take yours," Cassandra told her, "I'm sorry child, like the rest of us fate has given you no choice," she said somewhat sadly.

"Ah okay," said Willow not quite sure what to say to that. "So what are these rules?" she asked trying to take all this in!

"Well there are just a few," Jenny said, "The first and most important is that we may not fight on holy ground, it doesn't matter what religion it belongs to or even if anyone still worships at the site; no one knows what would happen if two of us fight on holy ground, but no one is willing to find out..."

"I know," interrupted Duncan.

The other three looked at him, "Really! How did you find out?" asked Cassandra.

"Joe told me; apparently it has only happened once in recorded history, two immortals fought in a temple in Pompeii in 79 AD, I'm sure you can guess what happened?" Duncan explained to them.

"Well if I have to fight I'll remember to make sure I'm off holy ground," giggled Willow.

Jenny looked strangely at Willow, "You seem to be taking this better than I thought you would?"

"Not really its just that... well this is the Hellmouth since Buffy came to town I've see some pretty weird things, though I don't know what Buffy and the others will say when they find out about this?" smiled Willow.

Duncan looked worried, "Willow you must be careful who you tell about your immortality many people fear what they cannot understand."

"It could also make you a target, certain demons regard immortals as a great delicacy and some dark magick rituals are more powerful when it has immortal blood or body parts as the main ingredient," explained Cassandra.

Willow turned a little green, "Eww I so don't like that visual," she told them.

Duncan laughed, "Yes well Cassandra and Jenna have been practising magicks for centuries, they tend to forget that their craft isn't for everyone."

"No not the part about magick I just saw some icky demon sat at some fancy restaurant cutting me up," she shrugged at the three adults who gave her a curious look, "Sorry," she apologised blushing slightly, "Please go on," she said looking at Jenny.

"Right well the no fighting on holy ground's the only rule no one will break, the other rules are not always followed by the less scrupulous of our brethren so you should be wary, if you are challenged by someone no other immortal is supposed to intervene until one wins. Although I have never had to face more than one immortal at a time both Duncan and Cassandra have been in that situation so just be careful. The other rule is pre-immortals, with practice most immortals can sense anyone who has the potential to become immortal as I sensed in you when I met you. You should not tell them of their immortality until they die it could cause them to do rash things that could get some mortal injured or even killed," Jenny told her.

Willow nodded, "Yeah," she then frowned as something occurred to her, "If I'm like you, immortal, doesn't that mean my parents are immortal as well," she looked around at the others who all wore frowns,  "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked getting worried again.

"Willow," said Jenny moving closer to the young redhead to put her arm around her shoulder, "None of us know who our parents are or where we actually come from, Willow the people that you think of as your parents must have adopted you when you were just a baby." Jenny could see the tears forming in her pupil's eyes, she pulled Willow into a hug, "I wish with all my heart that I had not had to tell you that part, I have always thought that it is the hardest thing for new immortals to hear," she said rocking the redhead gently as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

There was silence in the room for the most part, only broken by the occasional sob from Willow as Jenny continued to gently rock her, after several minutes Willow pulled away from her computer teacher giving her a small smile before looking at the others, "Sorry," she said.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Willow," said Cassandra leaning forward and patting Willow on the knee, "Now do you want to wash your face before we continue; you really don't have the right complexion to cry in public." 

Willow nodded as she stood up, "Up the stairs second door on the left," said Jenny looking up at the girl.

--------------

"I'm sorry we had to be the ones to tell you about being adopted Willow," said Jenny quietly as Willow re-entered the living room.

"It's alright, at least it explains why they seem to ignore me so much," Willow said as she took her seat again.

Jenny pulled her into a motherly hug, "No Willow its not that, it has more to do with the Hellmouth than anything else."

Willow gently pulled away from her a frown on her face, "Huh?"

"The energy that the Hellmouth permeates effects people in different ways, especially those that are unaware of its existence," explained Cassandra.

"Oh," mused Willow, "I suppose that explains why none of the gang noticed the weirdness until Buffy turned up!"

"I expect that was the case," smiled Cassandra.

"Ok what do you say I treat everyone to an early lunch as a way of welcoming a new friend," said Duncan getting up.

"Well when a Scotsman puts his hand in is pocket that's calls for celebration," laughed Jenny getting up.

As she moved past Duncan he playfully slapped her butt, "You should be the last one to use stereotypes, after all aren't all gypsies' thieves? And lets not forget about all witches being evil," he pointed out.

"Okay I concede your point," Jenny laughed leading the way out the door.

"One thing Duncan, who is Joe?" asked Willow as she took a seat in Jenny's car next to the man.

"Joe is my watcher," he smiled at the redhead.

"What do you mean 'watcher' is he like Giles?" Willow glanced at Jenny's back addressing the question to her teacher, "And do I get one?"

"No Willow the watchers Duncan is talking about are different, we rarely know who our watcher is, I have no idea who watches me, Duncan just happened to find out by accident..." Jenny began to explain.

"Oh yeah some accident," snorted Duncan a flash of anger coming to his face, he turned to Willow as he smiled at her, "Sorry Willow I still get angry when I think of how I found out about watchers. Some years ago while I was in Paris a friend called Fitzcern told me that another immortal had failed to meet him, at first he assumed someone had taken his head in a duel but Fitz found out that three others had also disappeared and came to ask me to help find out what was happening, at first I was only half heartily helped but then a very old immortal friend of mine called Darius was beheaded by someone in his own church, meaning it was not another immortal that was responsible.

"Well I eventually tracked the killers down to a rogue group of watchers headed by a man called Horton, they used their knowledge of immortals to kill them, feeling that we are an affront to humanity, anyway to cut a long story short I found out that Joe was my watcher, although strictly speaking he should keep is distance he has become a good friend, he gives me the heads up if there is any trouble in town such as an old enemy. He has got in trouble more than once because of it but he is high enough up in the watchers ranks that he is safe," Duncan explained. 

[End Flashback]

There was silence in the library after Willow had finished telling the gang her story, Xander and Cordelia looking around at the others.

Xander had a hurt look on his face as he realised that Buffy showed no surprise at their friend's story, she must already know! I'm out of the loop again. He turned to look at the redhead, "Why didn't you tell me...us?" he asked standing up.

Willow still had tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Xander it wasn't something I wanted to do I-I've tried several times t-to t-tell you really I have, b-but how was I t-to tell y-you that I will live forever while y-you all grow old and d-die," she burst into tears.

Buffy pulled Willow up into her arms, "Its okay Will," she whispered before turning slightly to look daggers at Xander, "Why the attitude Xander? You know Willow better than anyone else in this room, don't you think she's going through enough guilt as it is, Willow loves you, do you really think she liked keeping this part of herself from you!"

Giles took off his glasses to clean them, he turned to the boy, "Willow really didn't have any choice in the matter, immortals are very dangerous to be around their blood is especially useful in dark rituals, if it ever got out that Willow and Ms. Calendar are immortal our problems on the Hellmouth would double," he looked rather sternly at Xander as he replaced his glasses, "Now let's move on shall we?"

"Sorry Giles," Xander turned to look rather sheepishly at his oldest friend, "Sorry Will," he apologised before smirking at her, "So you gonna show us your sword," he said with a child like glee that Buffy would have been hard pressed to emulate.

Willow smiled at Xander as she wiped her eyes with a tissue Giles handed to her, "Sure Xand," she said as she pulled out her rapier, it had a intricately woven hand guard with a large red stone on the pommel, the blade looked extremely sharp.

Giles looked in wonder at the weapon, "May I," he asked tentatively as he held out his hand.

"Of course Giles," smiled the redhead knowing he would freak when he saw the markings.

Giles gently held the sword looking at the makers mark; he let out a gasp, looking up as he heard Willow give a little giggle, "Do you know the history of this sword and who it belonged too?"

"Yes Giles, it was made in Toledo Spain in 1515 for the sword master Diego de Valera and I also know which you do not, that he was immortal," Willow told him.

"So it's a good sword?" smiled Xander.

"Xander it is probably worth more than Buffy's house," explained Giles handing it back to Willow.

"How do we know any of this is for real," put in Cordy, "I mean couldn't it been all a delusion?"

Willow turned to Cordelia a stone look coming to her face, "I'm not delusional Cordy, would you like proof?" she said picking up the sword and standing up.

Cordy got a little nervous as she also rose and slowly pulled Giles in front of her, figuring that Willow wouldn't hurt the man they had come to think of as a father figure! She realised that after how she had treated Willow over the years and the sort of power and skill the redhead must have she might decide it was time to take her revenge. "Ah what do you mean Willow?"

Willow laughed, Cordy really didn't know her, "You want proof? Here's proof," she said somewhat angrily. She placed her hand on the blade and slowly drew it down her palm; they could all see the blood running down the blade and see the pain on her face.

"Willow," exclaimed Xander as he and Buffy moved to their friend's side, Giles said and did nothing, "What are you doing? Giles get the first aid box," he said as he tried to pull her hand away from the blade, "Ouch," he cried cutting one of his fingers in the process.

Willow looked angrily at Xander placing her sword on the table and grabbing his hand, "What do you think you are doing? You could have lost a finger," she said inspecting the damage to his hand.

"Hey I'm not the one that cut my hand, ow ow ow," Xander cried, "Okay maybe I did cut my hand. Is it bad will I need stitches?"

"Stop being such a baby," Willow said looking at the cut, "No I don't think so, its not as deep as I thought, I'll get the first aid box," she told him turning towards the office.

"Willow what about your hand?" asked Xander.

Willow smiled as she held it up for them to see, "It's all better Xand," she told him, other than some blood there was no indication that she had ever cut herself.

On returning with the box she began attending to Xander's finger, he gritted his teeth to stop from crying out and embarrassing himself in front of the girls, Willow smirked as she saw the look on his face, "It's ok Xand we won't think you less of a man if you cry out."

"Yeah right, why does it hurt so much I was hurt much more last week when that demon threw Buffy at me."

"Because you have lots of nerves in your fingers that send messages to your brain," Giles explained.

"What brain," Cordy said, she looked at Willow and could see that she had been about to say the same thing, "Sorry if I stole your thunder, I wouldn't normally want to be accused of taking your place in line."

"Oh, I think you pushed your way to the front long before this," Willow said.

Cordelia snorted, "Hey, I can't help it if I get the spotlight just because some people blend into the background."

Willow's anger began to build, "Well, maybe some people could see better if you weren't standing on the auction block, shaking your wares."

Buffy and Xander exchanged worried looks. "Sorry, we haven't all perfected that phoney 'girl next door' bit," Cordy countered.

"You could be the girl next door, too. If Xander lived next to a brothel!" retorted Willow.

"I think that will be quite enough of that you two, we need to work on a plan to rescue Jenny," said Giles sternly, he turned to the slayer, "Buffy I need you to take Willow and checkout the area around the factory, it should be fairly safe if you go before it gets dark, see if Angel has any traps set up, if you could get an estimate of the number of vampires he can call on would also help."

"I'll have a little talk with Willy see what he knows," Buffy nodded as she got up to leave, "We'll meet you at the Espresso Pump at 7 tonight, bring the weapons."

Willow picked her sword up and after wiping the blood off replaced it under her coat and followed after the slayer.

--------------

**Summers residence ****5PM**

Joyce Summers opened the front door, she quickly looked around the downstairs before going to the bottom of the stairs, "Buffy are you home?" she called out, there was no reply, breathing a sigh of relief she picked up the phone and dialled long distance.

The other end rang quite a few times before the person on the other end answered, "Joe's Blues bar, Joe speaking."

"Joe, it's me Joyce, I have a problem, Jenna has gone missing I think she has been taken by Angelus!"

"Joyce I know Jenna is your first assignment but living on the Hellmouth things like that will happen, all you can do is wait and hope she can get away, you can't get involved."

"Yeah right like you never get involved with Duncan Macleod, I've heard the stories like everyone else," she laughed down the phone.

"That's different and you know it, he doesn't get involved with demon's and vampires like Jenna does, just remember that Angelus is extremely dangerous. Have you been able to find out how he lost his soul?"

"Not yet Joe but I think my daughter may have had something to do with it," sighed Joyce.

"Little Buffy, surely not!" 

"Not so little anymore she's seventeen and trying to drive me into an early grave," Joyce laughed.

"What was she doing associating with vampires?" Joyce could hear the shock in Joe's voice.

"I don't know! But I could hardly question her without it coming out that vampires exist and that I'm a watcher," Joyce pointed out.

"I see your point! Is there anything else?"

"Yes I think I need help, Willow is staying with us while her parents are away, Buffy knows she is immortal I heard them talking last night, she took her first head last night I think she could warrant her own watcher."

"Maybe! I'll think about it, I could always reassign Hank to help," Joe could hear Joyce let out a low growl, "Sorry that was in poor taste, I'll see what I can come up with, I'll phone you at the gallery tomorrow okay. Bye Joyce."

"Bye Joe," Joyce said before replacing the receiver.  She turned just then as the front door opened and Buffy and Willow walked in, "Hi honey, sorry but I've only just got in so it will have to be take out tonight, any preference?"

"Hi mum, no I'm easy. Will?" Buffy enquired of her friend.

"I don't mind whatever you two want," smiled Willow.

"You two are absolutely no help," Joyce laughed, "Okay how does Chinese sound?"

"Great mum."

"Yeah that will be fine Mrs Summers," nodded Willow, she turned to Buffy, "That should give us time to finish our homework."

A look of horror appeared on Buffy's face, "I knew that it was a bad idea for mum to say you could stay."

"Come on Buffy it won't take long," Willow reassured her friend as she pulled her up the stairs leaving a quietly laughing Joyce to order dinner.


	4. Rescues and Mysteries

Title: Love Immortal. 4/?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: belgin_tei@yahoo.co.uk

Archived: NHA, The Mystic Muse, others if you want but it's polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my perverted mind. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Highlander.

Spoiler: Season 1 & 2, set sometime between Passion and Becoming II but Angelus killed Oz not Jenny who is still working on the spell to restore Angel's soul.

Rating: Possibly 18/NC17 overall this part 15/R for violence.

Pairing: Buffy/Willow (eventually) Giles/Jenny Xander/Cordelia.

Summery: The gang rescue Jenny!

Notes: Just thought I'd point out that some of the dialog in this part is taken from various episodes and not necessarily spoken by the person that originally said it! Thanks so much to my great betas.

= Thought. [Flashback] = Ah duh Flashback.

Feedback: If you wish but be warned only obscene amounts of money will stop me posting more parts of this story if you don't like it and want it stopped or you can do what I do don't read stories you don't like!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy and Willow stepped from the long shadows of the setting sun behind the Espresso Pump when they saw Giles pull up in his sad excuse for a car followed closely by Cordelia and Xander in the cheerleader's car. Cordelia had made it quite clear to the Watcher that although her status as the most popular girl in school may have taken a nose dive when it came out that she was dating a loser, she wasn't about to let it fall further by being seen in his rust bucket.  Giles had merely scowled at her, being quite fond of his old car.

Giles exited and pulled a large holdall from the backseat. Joining the group of teenagers he looked around to be sure there was no one nearby to overhear, "Did you find out anything useful?" he asked Buffy.

"Yeah Willy thinks that Angel has about a dozen or so vamps plus Drusilla and Spike, who is in a wheelchair so shouldn't be a problem. We checked out the area around the factory but couldn't find any traps, but there were several lookouts with radios," Buffy half smirked.

"Were?" queried Giles.

"Ah yeah we walked into their hiding place before we knew it was there, sorry Giles, we had to dust them or they would have alerted Angel," explained Willow, Giles just nodded; "If we hurry we could use it to get a couple more when they go to investigate why the lookouts are not reporting in," she smirked.

"Won't they have already found out?" asked Cordy as they walked the short distance to the factory.

"No there were no tunnels to the place the lookouts were in, that we could find anyway, so it will be a few minutes before Angel will start to wonder where they are," Buffy smirked.

"Could you sense Ms Calendar?" asked Giles glancing at Willow.

"Yeah, but I couldn't tell you exactly where she is, other than she was close when I was near the lookouts."

"Very well," nodded Giles, "We'll wait for anyone Angel sends out. The three of us will then stake out the entrance, while you two," he looked at Buffy and Willow as he rattled out his instructions, "Go in and get Ms Calendar, that way we will be in a position to back you up if you run into trouble."

"Giles you made a funny!" smirked Buffy.

"Or been watching too many cop shows," giggled Willow.

Giles frowned at the two girls before it dawned on him what they meant, "Stake out, right very funny! Now can we move on?" He looked rather sternly at the group as they came into sight of the factory and he began handing out weapons, "This is a rescue mission, you get in and out as quickly and quietly as possible, it won't help if we manage to rescue Ms Calendar only to lose one of you," the Watcher pointed out to everyone.

"We'll be careful Giles, I can't imagine what Angel is doing  with Jenny and I never want to be in a position to find out, what with the pain and the owie and the pain and all," Willow did a full body shuddered.

They waited quietly near where Angel had placed the lookouts; just as the sun vanished two vampires exited the factory and made their way towards the gang's hiding place.  As the new guards approached and called out to their friends, they were momentarily surprised to find Giles, Xander and Cordy laying in wait.  The distraction was all the time Buffy and Willow needed to move in behind the two; Buffy staked her vamp in the back, while Willow used her sword.  The redhead first stabbed her vamp in the area of his left kidney. Buffy stepped to the side sensing Willow needed room.  Willow quickly pulled her sword out and cut off the guard's head before his scream could alert the other vampires in the factory.

"That was good Will," Buffy complemented her friend, "You wanna teach me some of the techniques you us with that sword? Maybe spar with me?" for some reason she was blushing. Why are you blushing Summers? It's not as if you are asking her out on a date. She blushed even more at the idea of ever asking her friend for a date.  She mentally shook herself as she saw her Watcher and friends looking at her curiously, "Right you guys wait here for a few minutes while Will and me get inside okay?"

"Very well Buffy but please be careful," Giles told her again as he went to open the door.  He quickly pushed it closed again when he saw six more vampires exit the factory door the other two had come from.  He was about to warn the others when the vampires turned towards the cemetery just down the road, "Damn," he cursed under is breath.

"What is it Giles?" asked Willow getting worried.

"Six vampires just left the factory, no doubt to feed on some of the unsuspecting populous."

Buffy placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I'll get them another night Giles. We need to rescue Ms Calendar."

Giles smiled at his slayer knowing that she felt as bad as he did about letting the vampires go  unmolested, "You are right of course Buffy." He turned to the gang, "Right then, if Willy was telling you the truth earlier that means you will only need to deal with two or three remaining vampires besides Angelus and Drusilla, but don't get complacent both are deadly."

"We'll be careful Giles," Buffy said smiling reassuringly at him as she and Willow slipped out the door.

Buffy eased open the door to the factory looking quickly around for any guards, finding none she slipped in quickly followed by Willow Their vision of the inside was obscured by derelict machinery, but they could hear what sounded like Spike and Angel talking further inside.

Buffy pointed to the right, "You go that way and I'll go this," she whispered pointing to the left, "But be careful, wait until I can distract Angel and the others then you slip in and get Jenny out."

"Okay but you be careful yourself, I-I wouldn't want to lose you," Willow whispered back, blushing slightly, Buffy just nodded matching the redhead's blush.

--------------

Angelus came out of the stairwell with his arm around Drusilla's waist he smirked at the scowl on Spike's face.  

Spike pushed himself over to his sire and grandsire grabbing hold of Angelus' wrist he pulled it away from Drusilla, "Keep your bloody hands off my woman," he growled as he let his face morph into his demon.

Angelus continued to smirk down at the wheelchair bound vampire, "What's wrong Spike feeling jealous?" he said letting out a condescending laugh before turning to his bound captive who had recovered from the earlier torture. "Now what shall we do next to get you to talk?" he asked as he walked towards Jenny.            

"Do whatever you want Angelus, I'll tell you nothing," Jenny spat.

Angelus could see the resolve in her eyes, "Maybe not, but I do so love trying; but first I'm a little thirsty," his face taking on that of the vampire as he sank his fangs into the immortal's neck, he didn't take much just enough to make her a little light headed and for him to feel a power rush. As he pulled away and his face returned to that of a human, he grabbed a knife from the nearby table and stabbed her in the stomach.

--------------

Willow slipped around the large machine that obscured the door from the rest of the room. She saw Angel next to Jenny obviously drinking from her neck, and she watched in horror as he took a knife from a table and plunged it into Jenny's stomach, leaving it there. Willow felt  the rage rising from deep within herself This creature, that she had once thought of as a friend, had been terrorising Sunnydale for months. He had killed her boyfriend Oz in such a callous way. He killed her fish, and above all had hurt her Buffy, Wait 'her Buffy!' ...No wait, kill the bastard. Her anger shot back as she rose and ran towards the vampires that were hurting her teacher. 

--------------

Walking back to Drusilla, who had stayed next to Spike to watch her sire work, Angelus suddenly heard the redhead scream as she ran towards the three master vampires.  Angelus turned to smile at the fast approaching girl, he heard Buffy shout 'No' from behind the redhead. "Willow you saved me so much trouble by coming here," he said as he skipped out of the way of her first swing but getting a cut on his forearm when she reversed it.

"Do you need any help?" asked Spike smirking as he saw Willow cut Angelus' arm.

Angelus jumped back from another swing and lost his footing, She's good! It's a shame her kind can't be turned, she'd make a fine pet. "Don't worry, roller boy. I've got everything under control," he called back.

--------------

Buffy had only just gotten into a position where she could see what was happening when to her horror she heard Willow screaming and saw her, sword in hand, run towards Angel. "No," she cried as she tried to make her way around all the machinery that was piled into her part of the factory, cursing herself for choosing the now much too long way.

--------------

Angelus jeered at the redhead as he rose, "Jeez, whatever happened to wooden stakes?" he moved to cut off Willow's advance towards her teacher.

Willow attacked, managing to get several more minor cuts on Angelus' upper body; Drusilla went to move to intervene; Spike grabbed her arm, "Uh-uh. No fair going into the ring unless he tags you first," he smiled as Willow continued to attack his grandsire.

Willow swung again at Angel, more cautiously now as her anger bled into fear at her position. She heard a whooshing sound followed by a shattering sound and was surprised by the sudden explosion of flames in between Angel and the other two master vampires. Where did that come from? Giles didn't say anything about Molotov cocktails! 

Drusilla moved away with Spike wheeling right behind her, they stopped just out of reach of the flames.   While the sudden flames momentarily distracted Angelus, Willow kicked to his midsection She may not have supernatural strength but it did send him to the floor.  She held her sword at low guard between herself and the vampire trying to edge towards Jenny, If I could cut her bonds maybe we could still get out of this! Were the hell is Buffy?

Angelus stood back up; Willow swung her sword at his face making him fall again. She drew her sword over her head, but as she brought it down at him Angelus caught it between the palms of his hands, pushing the pommel with some force into Willow's chest sending her into a support pillar.  Moving faster than any mortal could ever hope he was in front of her before she could slump to the floor Angelus took her by the throat and lifted her off of her feet squeezing her airway.  Willow dropped her sword as darkness filled her vision.

Angelus smiled at Willow, "All right. You've had your fun. But you know what it's time for now?"

The threat fell short as he received a kick in the back by Buffy.  The slayer's panic fuelled attack slammed Angelus and Willow into the pillar.  The redhead crumpled to the floor unconscious having had her head smashed against the pillar by the slayer's attack.  Buffy pulled Angelus back and threw him into the spiral staircase nearby. "My fun," said the slayer.

She kicked him in the face and then shoved him onto the floor.  Drusilla quickly wheeled Spike away.  Buffy kicked Angelus in the face again as he tried to get up, and then lunged at him.  He grabbed her, flipping her over and scrambled to get up the stairs. Buffy got back to her feet, gathering a nearby baseball bat.  Pushing it between the stair railings, she tripped Angelus.  He fell and she grabbed at one of his legs.  Angelus kicked out at her, his foot connecting solidly to the slayer's chest, knocking her back onto the floor again, he scurried up the stairs onto the walkway.

Buffy got up quickly; she saw a stack of crates, running up them to the walkway above she blocked Angelus' escape route.  He swung at her, but she ducked and kicked him in the back of the knee making him collapse onto the railing Seeing her opportunity, she grabbed a loop of rope whipping it around his neck and yanked him back and forth between the railings several times before kicking him in the chest, making him stagger and fall. 

Angelus recovered quickly but Buffy latched onto a pipe above her head and swung with both feet into his chest again making him fly back into a barrel and some ducting.  She waited, ready to continue the fight, on the walkway for him to come at her again.  Angelus eagerly obliged and charged.  She grabbed hold of him and diverted him onto the walkway grating; he landed hard, his head against one of the vertical railing bars at an awkward angle.  She lashed out at his face and followed up with several punches and another kick.  He started to laugh as she grabbed him by the coat and slammed his head into the railing a couple of times for good measure.

"Are you gonna let your girlfriend just burn?" Angelus sneered at the slayer.

Buffy looked down, the flames were getting higher and nearer to Willow as Jenny strained against her bonds.  Angelus taking advantage of the distraction grabbed Buffy's legs, throwing her over the railing.  Buffy managed to control her fall, landing on her feet near Jenny. Meanwhile Angelus took off down the walkway and out of the building.  Buffy pulled the bloody knife from the teacher's stomach, and cut the bindings.  She gave Jenny a quick apologetic smile before leading the teacher over to the still unconscious redhead.  As they each took one of Willow's arms Jenny grunted and snagged Willow's sword in her other hand. They struggled the redhead outside to where the others had just finished dusting two vampires trying to escape the growing blaze. 

Jenny collapsed by the side of the building coughing from the smoke as Xander, Cordy and Giles came over to them worried at the sight of all the blood.  She smiled up at them, "I assume you have some way of getting me out of here without having to walk through town looking like I've been working all day in the slaughter house?"

"Yes of course," he looked up at Cordelia and Xander, "Will you two go and get your car Cordelia?"

Cordelia looked back to the blood covered teacher before looking back at Giles, "No way am I having my seats covered in teacher's blood I just got it detailed."

Giles sighed, "Fine we'll go and get both cars, Xander stay here just in case there are any more vampires," he said before he led the cheerleader back to the parked cars.

Meanwhile Buffy gently cradled Willow in her arms as she felt the redhead stir, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she began to cry and pulled the other girl into a hug.  Willow also started crying and hugged her back and felt more than heard the slayer say, "You can't leave me. I can't do this without you," she whispered in the redhead's ear.

"I'm sorry," willow said quietly, "When I saw Angel and-and I thought of a-all the things he-he had done and h-how he had hurt you and my fish, and you, and Oz, and you," she sobbed, "I-I just wanted to hurt him b-back."

"It-its okay but I don't want you-you hurt," Buffy whispered back, "I'd die if anything happened to you, you're my rock Will, without you here I'd have given up months ago."

They heard Giles clear his throat, when they looked up they found their friends  standing around, Giles looking rather embarrassed while Xander had a far way look on his face.

When Cordelia saw the look she cuffed him on the back of his head. "Ow! Hey, what was that for? And again with the Ow!" he asked shooting an annoyed look at his girlfriend.

"As if you didn't know!" Cordelia snorted.

"Cordy what are you talking about?" 

"Don't give me that, I'm talking about those two," she pointed at Willow and Buffy who were both rising, "And your pervy mind."

"Oh ah sorry Cordy," he said as he saw the anger smouldering in her eyes.

"Right then," said Giles clearing his throat again, "Cordelia you may as well take Xander home, I'll ah take everyone else in my car," he announced as he turned to Jenny who had also risen and joined the group, "I believe you live on the way to Buffy's house?" he said somewhat coldly.

"Yes that's right, we better go we all have things we need to do," said Jenny somewhat sadly at his attitude towards her. She got into the back with Willow while Buffy took the front next to Giles.

No one noticed a shadowy figure climb down the fire escape and hurry to a jeep before speeding into the night.

Buffy was confused at Giles attitude, she could see in his eyes that he liked, heck, maybe even loved Jenny, but he spoke to her as if they were the worst of enemies, Maybe it's a British thing or perhaps an adult thing? As they pulled up in front of Jenny's house Buffy turned to her watcher, "Will and Me will see Ms Calendar in, okay?"

"It's alright Buffy, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself," Jenny said giving the slayer a little smile.

"No" Buffy insisted, "We'll see you in.  Will and I went to a lot of trouble tonight. Besides your house keys were in your purse and we left that inside earlier so Willow will hafta use her key," countered the slayer smirking as she began to get out.  While Willow unlocked the door, Buffy threw a quick glance at Giles sitting in the car waiting for them before turning back to Jenny, "He misses you." Jenny cast a sad look at Giles before looking back to Buffy. "He doesn't say anything to me, but I know he does. I don't want him to be lonely," Buffy looked down at the floor and muttered, "I don't want anyone to."

"Buffy, I hope there is some way for me to make everything up to you..."

Buffy recovered nicely, looking up and interrupting the immortal, "We're good here, let's leave it as it is for now alright?" She turned to walk back to the car, looking over her shoulder, "Coming Will?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah, give me a minute okay?" answered Willow, Buffy nodded and walked to the car getting in she sat quietly next to her Watcher. Willow turned to her teacher and mentor, "I think she's coming around," she smirked.

"We'll see," said Jenny giving Willow a little smirk of her own.

"When I couldn't sense you at school this morning I went to pieces, Buffy kept me together, I-I w-was so scared that I might l-lose you, Jenny I don't want to lose you, I'm so not ready to do this on my own," she said, while pulling Jenny into a hug.

Jenny held the redhead for a moment before pushing her gently away, looking her in the face she responded, "I plan to be around for the foreseeable future, although it is quite normal for the teacher to send the pupil out into the world after they take their first head. Being the rebel I am, I have never done that. You will know when it is time for you to leave me. Willow you are the most capable student I have ever taught, you are more than a match for most immortals and you have the potential to be a more powerful witch than Cassandra Combine the two and you  could be the most formable immortal I have ever met. Now go on," said Jenny gently pushing Willow towards the waiting car. "I'll see you all tomorrow, goodnight Willow and thank you for rescuing me tonight," she said giving a little wave, which Willow returned as  the teacher retreated behind her front door.

The remaining journey to Buffy's house was silent, Giles pulled up outside and turned off the engine, he turned around so he could look at Willow in the backseat as well as Buffy. The two could see the anger on his face, as he took off his glasses and polished them before replacing them. Uh ho, thought Willow. "What did you two think you were doing tonight? Were you both trying to get yourself killed?" he asked with frustration in is voice.

"Of course not Giles when we split up inside the factory I ah accidentally made a noise and Angel saw me, Willow just tried to distract him so I could get to him before he could kill Jenny," Buffy lied.

"Buffy you maybe one of the best slayers that has ever lived but you're a very bad liar!" said Giles, he looked at Willow, "What happened Willow?"

Willow blushed with embarrassment, "It wasn't Buffy's fault, I guess I lost my head Giles, w-when I s-saw Angel plunge a knife into Jenny's stomach, everything that he h-has done to us recently sort of made me angry," she said, looking down at the floor she continued, "I'm sorry it won't happen again Giles."

"Yes well you were very lucky tonight, I suggest you go in and we'll say no more about it," he said.

"I know Giles, if it hadn't been for the Molotov cocktail I don't think we would have gotten outta there?" agreed Willow.

Giles frowned, "What Molotov cocktail?"

"What do you mean? Didn't you or  Scoobies throw it?" asked Buffy tossing Willow a quick glance.

"No, to be honest with you I never considered using them. In our situation they are more of a hindrance than a help. It seems we have a mystery. Of course it may have been one of Angel's vampires that decided to take advantage of your attack to be rid of him?" said Giles, "Right, well we'll talk about it tomorrow and I think I need to speak to Ms Calendar about combining your training with Buffy's.  Willow, maybe between us we can stop you two from getting killed," he allowed a small smile to appear on his face as the two girls faces lit up with huge grins.

He watched them get out and as they walked towards the house both their hands seemed to unconsciously seek out the others, he sighed to himself thinking that if they gave into their obvious deep feelings for each other it could bring them much pain, slayers by their very nature lived very short lives, while immortals could live for hundred even thousands of years.  He sighed again before starting the car and as they entered the front door pulled away.

--------------

**Sunnydale Gallery, next morning**

The phone was ringing as Joyce unlocked the door, she switched on the lights and changed the sign to open before rushing over to it, dropping her purse on the counter and picked up the receiver, "Hello Sunnydale gallery, Joyce speaking how may I help you?" she said somewhat breathlessly.

"Morning Joyce, it's me Joe, is everything alright you sound out of breath!"

"Everything is fine, what's up?" she smiled to herself; she knew he had always felt a fatherly concern when it came to her, having served with her late father in Vietnam.

"Nothing is up I just thought I'd let you know that I have someone available to be Willow's watcher, his name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, he has been working on the Chronicles since joining us but he requested a field position, he will report to you until you feel he is ready to go it alone, don't let his pompous attitude fool you he is very capable."

"Okay Joe, when will he get here?" asked Joyce taking a seat on the stool by the till.

"He will be with you by the end of the week; I used some of our contacts to get him a job as an English teacher at the High School. Is Jenna still missing?"

"No she was rescued last night by Buffy, Willow and some others including the school librarian, which brings up something I'd like to know? If you can find it out for me!" Joyce hesitated knowing it could open a can of worms, "Joe I need to know if Buffy is the slayer? The way she fought Angelus last night points to her being the slayer," she blinked back the tears she felt coming to her eyes, "Joe I need to know if my daughter is going to end up dying at the hands of some vampire."

Joe was silent at the other end for a moment, "Alright Joyce I'll see what I can find out." He hesitated again, "I take it that you were there last night? After I gave you orders not to get involved," he said, there was no real anger in his voice.

"Yes Joe I was, you can fire me if you wish but given the same situation I'd do it again, if I hadn't been there I don't think Willow or Jenny, not to mention Buffy would have got out alive," she growled down the line, "I'm sorry if this has ended our friendship but I make no apologise for my actions."

"Of course I'm not going to fire you, I promised your father that I would look after his family if he didn't make it out, I'm not about to go back on my word now. I only told you not to get involved because of who and what may have had her, you know the legends about Angelus as well as I do, he is one of the most vicious monsters to ever walk this world." He hesitated again, "Joyce I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you, I'm your godfather for godsake, just be careful," he growled down the line.

Joyce smiled, "I will Uncle Joseph."

"Bye Joyce, I'll get back to you with the information."

"Thanks, Bye Joe."

--------------

**Late that day**

"Hello Sunnydale gallery, Joyce speaking how may I help you?" said Joyce as she answered the phone.

"Mrs Summers, my name is Adam Pierson, Joe had to leave town for a couple of days so asked me to pass on some information to you regarding the slayer!"

"Yes what did you find out?" Joyce asked with some trepidation.

"Our sources on the Watchers council say the slayer was in Sunnydale until last year when she was killed, the present slayer is a West Indian named Kendra, that is all we were able to get on the slayer, sorry but our contacts in that organization are very limited," said Adam.

"That's great, thank you so much, I can't tell you how good that news makes me feel," she smiled.

"It's my pleasure, goodbye Mrs Summers," Adam said hanging up.

Joyce had what could only be described as a smirk for almost a minute until it turned into a frown, "If she isn't the slayer what is she?"


	5. The Talk

Title: Love Immortal. 5/7

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: belgin_tei@yahoo.co.uk

Archived: NHA, The Mystic Muse, others if you want but it's polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my perverted mind. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Highlander.

Spoiler: Season 1 & 2, set sometime between Passion and Becoming II but Angelus killed Oz not Jenny who is still working on the spell to restore Angel's soul.

Rating: Possibly 18/NC17 overall this part 12A/PG-13.

Pairing: Buffy/Willow (eventually) Giles/Jenny Xander/Cordelia.

Summery: Joyce finds out about Buffy's relationship with Angel.

Notes: Just thought I'd point out that some of the dialog in this part is taken from various episodes and not necessarily spoken by the person that originally said it! Also some dialog is taken from the scripts but was cut before filming so will not match what viewers remember. 

Thanks so much to my great beta Hilary.

= Thought. [Flashback] = Ah duh Flashback.

Feedback: If you wish but be warned only obscene amounts of money will stop me posting more parts of this story if you don't like it and want it stopped or you can do what I do don't read stories you don't like!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without thinking Joyce opened Buffy's bedroom door, she stopped in the doorway, the call for the girls to get up dying on her lips as she stood spellbound.  Buffy and Willow were still asleep laying on their sides facing each other, the covers had been kicked to the bottom of the bed, both girls hands were moving over the other, nothing overtly sexual, just light caressing over their night cloths.  

Joyce blushed as she realised what she was doing, Joyce get a grip you're watching your daughter **almost** make-out with her best friend in her sleep. Time for denial Joyce! She quietly backed out the door and closed it before knocking a bit harder than necessary, "Buffy, Willow time to get up," she called through the door before hurrying down the stairs to drown herself in coffee.

Buffy's eyes slowly fluttered open, as her mother's voice brought her out of the wonderful dream she was having.  She was in bed with her best friend Willow after they had declared their undying love for each other. They were making-out. Cool.  Then she noticed where her hands were, her eyes went wide and she pulled her hand away from the redhead as if she had touched a naked flame. Blushing profusely she spun around to sit with her back to her friend, as she felt Willow do the same. "We're up mum," she called out.

Willow smirked in her sleep, she felt 'her' Buffy's hand lightly caress her side and back as she did the same thing to the blonde, then from a long way away came the voice of her lover's mother announcing that it was time to get up.  She woke with a start as she felt her friend abruptly withdraw her hand from her and begin to turn.  She blushed as she realised what she had been dreaming about! She followed Buffy's example and jumped up into a sitting position, her back to her friend her colour deepening as she realised what they had been doing, all be it subconsciously.

Silence rained for several minutes as both girls sat in contemplation of what must have been happening it was finally broken by Willow, "Ah maybe I should go home today, ah it will only be one night on my own, mum and dad will be back sometime tomorrow." Please don't say yes.

Buffy was silent for a moment before croaking out, "Why!" she cleared her throat, she turned so she could look at her friend's back, "Why?" she asked again calmly this time, but with a little sadness as well as some bitterness in it.

Willow turned to look at her friend, meeting her eyes, "I-I just thought that ah you know! Hmmm, you would want me to go!" she stammered a blush coming to her face.

"Of course not. It wasn't as if we made a conscious decision, it was just a dream nothing more, okay?" Buffy said, Oh right Summers just a dream! That you both had. she looked down at the bed, worrying a piece of fluff.

"Yeah that's right," Willow brightened as her mind took hold of the idea, "I read a paper published by a Professor Walsh that explained what... ah you know. What we were... ah doing. Is-is a subconscious re-reaction to-to being in close proximity to someone when you are dr-dreaming, that's all. Ah maybe we should ah talk about it later," said Willow suddenly jumping up. "Yes later," or never, "But if we don't hurry we will be late for school, and that would be bad because don't wanna get black marks on our permanent records!" Willow babbled before scrunching up her nose as Buffy looked up at her, an amused look coming to her face. "Do you think they really do use a black pen? And what sort of mark do you think they make, it can't be a tick cuz ticks are normally goo..." She stopped in mid babble as she watched Buffy collapse onto the bed laughing, "What?" she asked in an indignant tone.

After a couple of minutes Buffy was able to get control enough to speak, "Sorry Will, it was so funny one second your on about dreams and you know," she blushed again nodding towards the bed before turning back to the redhead, "And next you go into detention and black marks," giggled the slayer.

Willow got a worried look on her face, "Detention! No one said anything about detention; do you think they would give me detention? I mean I've never done anything wrong before! I mean I'm a straight A student always have my homework in on time," she saw Buffy arch an eyebrow, "Okay I get my homework in before the due date," Buffy continued to look pointedly at the other girl. "Okay I hand my homework in the day after I get it," muttered Willow.

Buffy got up still laughing, "Come on Will lets get ready and no I'm sure they wouldn't give the best student in the school detention if she was late once and anyways we can always ask mum for a ride," she said beginning to pull out some clothes from her closet.

--------------

Giles hesitated at the open door of the computer room upon seeing Jenny doing something with the infernal machine. Oh how he hated computers, he frowned I wonder how she got into computers? She lived before the industrial revolution before cars, steamships or planes. Maybe it was easier being out in the world as the modern world came into being! Not like me hiding myself away from everything in the councils library? He knocked on the doorframe, a shy smile coming to his face as Jenny looked up, "Ah I was wondering if you have a minute to talk about Buffy and Willow?"

"No, not now I have a class to teach and," she nodded towards the pile of computer printouts and computer discs, "I have a lot of marking to catch up on, I had planned to do it yesterday, but what with Angelus torturing me I didn't get around to it," she gave him a mischievous smile, which he frowned at, "Sorry didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Look I have a free period at 11, I'll come by the library then okay?"

"Yes that maybe best, no chance that we will be overheard by a student, other than Buffy and her friends. I can go days without seeing a single one, no one comes to ask for a book, strange, these Americans," Giles sighed before his curiosity got the better of him. "If you don't mind me asking. How did you get into computers?"

"Simple Rupert, survival."

"Sorry?" Giles frowned again, "I don't understand?"

"Before computers and modern communications were invented immortals could  simply move to another country or even another town and invent a new identity, but now we need a lot more background to disappear," Jenny told him.

"Yes I can see how that would be a problem," he nodded.

"So changing the subject. How've you been?" smiled Jenny.

"Not very well. Since Angel lost his soul, he seems to have regained his sense of whimsy," Giles told her.

"Willow mentioned something this morning about her fish?"

"He's been in Buffy's bedroom too. I'm going to have to drum up a spell to keep him out of their homes," he said without much enthusiasm.

Jenny grabbed her purse and pulled out a small book, "Here," she said handing the book to him, "Might help. I've been... reading up since Angel changed. I don't think you have that."

Giles looked back to her after reading the title, "Thank you," he smiled.

"How is Buffy doing? I haven't seen her since last night and I haven't had a chance to really talk to her since she found out about me."

"How do you think?" he snapped.

Jenny sighed, "Rupert, I know you feel betrayed."

"Yes, that's one of the unpleasant side effects of betrayal," he snorted.

Jenny sighed even deeper, "I lived with the people that Angel hurt the most, the Romanii girl he killed that day a century ago was to be their greatest hope for the future." She hesitated before revealing the rest, "The daughter of the headman of the Kalderash people had two possible destinies, she would either become the tribal wise woman that would close the Hellmouth or be lost to the world when the darkness's creature of two destinies took her from them." A tear came to her eyes as she remembered that fateful day.

[Flashback]

1898 Romania.

Jenna slowed her horse just outside the camp, it snorted nervously, and even it could sense that all was not right with the camp up ahead.  It was far too quiet.

Jenna dismounted as quietly as possible and drew her sword, holding it at mid-guard position she slowly advanced towards the central fire. She stopped as she saw a body in the shadows of a large tree, scanning the surroundings she slowly bent down throwing another quick glance around to be sure whatever had killed the man was not going to jump out at her. She turned her attention to the body as she went to check if he was still alive the body fell sideways into the light coming from the fire.

Jenna gasped as the well know features came into view, a tear slide down her cheek as she gently caressed his cheek, "Mugur," she whispered to the body that had once been the headman of her people.  She had helped deliver him into the world, for which the father had been so grateful he had named the baby after her long dead husband.  When he had grown into a heavy set youth she had briefly taken him as a lover, but when he had succeeded his father as head of his family, and although he had loved Jenna deeply he had been forced by the tribe to take a mortal woman as his wife.

That had been 14 years ago, they had only produced one child, a daughter, the tribal wise woman had announced upon seeing the girl that she would succeed her as the wise woman, and if the goddess willed it, would have the power to close the Hellmouth, forever ending the terror of the vampyres. But it had not ended there as the wise woman had pronounced her destiny she had begun to mumble in ancient Slavic, only Jenna among those assembled could understand what she had said, 'That one would come to take her from the world if she was left unguarded, this one would walk in both light and shadow and if he succeeded the fate of the world would pass to him, either to save or destroy it.'

The tribe had pressed on her to guard the girl above all else, at first Jenna had been reluctant to take on such a task, to have the fate of the world in her hands had seemed so frightening, but upon looking into the face of the baby Anezka, her heart had been filled with such wonder and joy that she had relented.  As the babe had grown Jenna had begun to look upon her as the child she herself could never have. As the girl grew so did her wisdom, by the time she was ten her council was in great demand by many, eventually she came to the notice of the Watchers Council who wished to bring her into their ranks, at this Jenna had counselled the tribal elders not to trust the Watchers pointing out how they treated their other charge, 'the slayer'. Her words fell on deaf ears and the elders decreed that on the day of her fourteenth birthday she would be placed under the Watchers protection.

That had been 8 months earlier; Jenna had left her people in anger shortly after to seek out her friend and teacher Marcus Constantine at the time living in northern Italy.  Eventually her anger had dissipated, only to be replaced by guilt that she had left 'her' child to her fate. So, after talking it over with Marcus she had resolved to return to the tribe and go with Anezka when they sent her to the council. 

She rose slowly, the anger and guilt erupting inside at not being here when whatever had attack her family.  With murder in her eyes she stalked into the camp, the anger died as she looked into the first wagon, the blood drained from her face as she looked on the face of 'her' daughter, "Anezka," Jenna cried as she dropped her sword and rushed over to the limp body of the girl, "Please, oh please no," she said gathering the girl up into her arms rocking her back and forth lost in her grief.

She did not know how long she stayed there gently holding onto the dead child but she suddenly stopped as she heard a loud crashing sound followed by a grown.  She gently lay the girl down and retrieved her sword. Slowly moving outside, she could see more now as the night sky began to pale giving way to another day.  The bump had been caused by her horse entering the camp and knocking over some pots in its search for something to eat, the increasing light also allowed her to see more of the camp, there was blood everywhere but no bodies, she heard the groan again, it was coming from the other side of the wagon.

Jenna cautiously walked around the wagon, it was Anezka's mother Ludmilla she hung limply by her hands, which were pinned to the side of the wagon by knives, the blood slowly running down her arms and dipping off her slightly bent elbows.  Jenna worked the knives out of the wood as gently as she could while Ludmilla whimpered slightly.

She tenderly eased Ludmilla to the ground, helping her sip a little water that she coughed back up, "Who did this?" Jenna asked her anger returning.

Ludmilla coughed up more blood as she told the immortal how a stranger by the name of Angelus had followed Mugur and the other men back from the local village where they had been trading some of there wares for the things they could not make themselves. They had invited the man to eat with them not realising that he was a vampire until it was to late, he had killed the men that night, some of the women and children had managed to escape but he had caught Anezka and holding her had threatened to kill her if Ludmilla did not return to the camp with them.  Once there he had tied the girl up before pinning Ludmilla to the wagon and draining Anezka of her life's blood in front of her.  With her tale told Ludmilla died.

Jenna searched the camp but only found more dead, five men, two women and a little boy.  Not having the time to bury them, she placed them all in one wagon and burned their remains.  After taking what supplies she needed, she freed the wagon horses and headed for the tribe's meeting place two days ride to the north.

[End Flashback]

"...It was my duty to protect her...I failed." Jenny was quiet for a moment, "I didn't come here to hurt anyone. I lied to you because I thought it was the right thing to do. I didn't know what would happen... I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you."

"Jenny..." Giles said quietly.

"Oh god," Jenny blushed, "Is it too late to take that back?"

"Do you want to?" Giles smirked.

"I want to be right with you. I don't expect... more. But I want to make all this up to you," she said somewhat shyly.

"I understand. But I'm not the one you need to make it up to," Giles said not unkindly, "Thank you for the book; I'll see you at 11 then." He turned and she watched as he disappeared down the corridor as her next class began to file in.

--------------

Jenny entered the library just after 11 to see Willow and the gang sitting around the table discussing the prophecy that she had told Buffy and Willow about, Goddess was it only two days ago! It seems like a lifetime and I've had a lot of those. They stopped talking as they heard the door open, turning towards her she was met with various types of looks; Xander was one of suspicion Buffy and Giles had what could only be described as neutral looks, a warm smile came to Willow's when she saw her teacher and Cordelia had her normal bored look, all in all about what she expected.

"Ah hi, I see you got the prophesy," she nodded towards the cluttered table, the scroll laying open in the middle, "When I couldn't find it last night I guessed it would be here. So any idea when Buffy is supposed to fight Angelus?"

"I'm not sure I have found indications of a meeting in the black chronicles but as usual it is very vague, whereas the scroll seems to be a bit too precise for my tastes. Until Willow brought the scroll to me yesterday I had never heard of it or its contents, where exactly did you acquire it?"

"The reason you have never heard of it before now is that I only vaguely knew what it contained.  No one other than the wise women of the Kalderash knew of its existence, I asked for the original scroll a couple of weeks ago I only received it last weekend, as I'm sure Willow told you. I had planned to show you it yesterday."

"Can you read it?" asked Xander, "Coz it looks like Greek to me!"

"English looks like Greek to you dork," smirked Cordy.

"He's not that bad Cordy I hear he was seen last week reading," giggled Buffy, "Okay it was a comic but it did have some long words in it like "Kryptonite"."

"Hey enough with picking on the only boy in the group," snapped Xander.  Giles raised an eyebrow, "Ah, I know you are of the boy gender but you being so much older we don't really think of you like that... ah sorry Giles I'll shut up now."

"A Uh, quiet Xander," said Giles, he turned to Jenny, "Putting aside the scroll for a moment, as I said earlier I would like to work out a joint training program for Buffy and Willow," both girls beamed at each other, "Although I have experience with swords it does not compare with your own, and if the scroll is right and Buffy does have to fight Angel I'd like to think I am giving her the best chance to win, so would you train her to use a sword?"

"Please Jenny," Willow added giving the older immortal a puppy dog look.

It hung in the air for a moment; Jenny smiled at her young friend, "If you can combine that look with your other skills Willow, no immortal alive could stand against you," she laughed. "Yes I'll train Buffy but not here, I own a gym downtown, it would be safer if Willow brought Buffy there tomorrow after school."

Willow jumped up to hug her teacher. "You own a gym?" asked Cordy.

Jenny smiled down at the young cheerleader, "Actually I own five, one in New York, one in Dallas, one in Chicago and one in Cleveland as well as the one here. An immortal needs to invest her money in something."

"And just how much fundage do you have," asked Cordy a little shocked for some reason.

"Well lets see there are the five gyms, hmmm, a antiques business in London and another in Prague, a half share in a couple of hotels as well as stocks and shares, at the last count I believe I was worth somewhere in the region of 170 million dollars," everyone gasped, even Willow, "Although I haven't bothered checking for about five years so I expect its quite a bit more now," she giggled at the looks on their faces.

--------------

**Next day Jenny's gym**

Other than Buffy and Willow the only others present were Giles and Jenny who had suggested that the two girls duel so she could see where Buffy needed the most improvement.

The ring of steel on steel echoed off the walls as the two parried and thrust as they tried to disarm the other.  It was obvious to both adults that the only thing stopping Willow from winning was Buffy's greater speed and strength.

"Okay stop," called out Jenny as she strode towards the two panting girls.

"Hey Will how did you get so good?" smiled Buffy.

Willow smiled, "I had some really good teachers..."

[Flashback]

**Previous summer**

Willow followed Jenny into the large private room next to the public gym owned by the immortal she could sense another already there, she was still a little apprehensive whenever she sensed another immortal but she guessed that was a good thing.

She saw that the other immortal, Duncan, doing some warm-up exercises, the Scotsman smiled at them as he walked over to them, "Good morning ladies, Jenna asked me to help her with your training," he said looking at Willow.

"Ah thanks," Willow said lightly blushing. "So where do we start?" she said looking at the other two immortals.

"With the basics Willow, first we show you how to hold a sword and how to defend yourself then when you have mastered that we will show you how to attack and beat your opponent," explained Duncan before leading them over to one of the benches around the sides of the room.

When Jenny saw the case on the bench she smiled at Duncan, "You managed to get the sword for me?"

"Yes, it turned out that Conner had it all the time, it was one of the swords he found after he killed The Kurgan in New York a few years ago, it seems Kurgan killed Diego." The Highlander sighed before a smile came to his face as he picked up the long narrow case and handed it to Jenny, "I think he would be pleased to know you were passing it onto another immortal to learn the skills he helped develop."

Jenny returned his smile as she took the case, "Yes I know he would," she said. She turning to Willow who had a curious look on her face and held out the case to her as she opened the lid, "This rapier was the first ever made by the weapon smiths of Toledo, Spain. It was made for a very good friend of mine by the name of Diego de Valera in 1515. Both Duncan and I learned a great deal from him over the years, now he is gone I want you to have his sword so I got Duncan to find it for me."

Jenny smiled at the look of awe on her young friend's face as she gently picked up the finely wrought sword with its intricately woven handguard and the large uncut Ruby set as the pommel stone.  Willow looked at her teacher shaking her head, "I can't take this it's too much, I'd never be able to pay you back," she said.

"Willow I got it for you, you need a sword and you will find no better blade than this, and I don't want anything in return other than that you learn to use it properly in memory of a great man and a dear friend."

"I-I don't know what to say... Thank you," said Willow trying to hug her teacher and keep hold of the sword without stabbing herself or the others.

"Right then shall we begin," Duncan smiled at the two female immortals as he walked into the centre of the room.

Jenny sat down on the bench getting a curious look from the redhead, "I'll sit and watch for a while, there is no one better to teach you than Duncan."

Willow nodded; walking over to the Scotsman she gave him her best smile, "Okay what's first?"

"Well I see you already know the correct way to hold a sword."

"Ah yeah ah Buffy, Xander and I sort of ah snuck into the library one morning and ah were ah playing with Giles collection. Buffy showed me how to hold one," Willow explained.

"I see," said Duncan somewhat sternly, "You will need to be very careful around them from now on, you can't be killed but they can," he chastised the redhead.

"Ah okay so ah defence," said Willow trying to get the piercing dark eyes from looking so angry.

"Right," said Duncan shaking off the feeling of concern. He had started worrying since meeting the young immortal, she regally put herself in danger on the Hellmouth.  He just wished he could persuade Jenna to take her away from this town before something happened that destroyed the bubbly redhead's life. "There are five main guard or stance positions, low, middle and high as well as hanging and back," he demonstrated all five, "The low guard is called Alber 'the fool's guard' in the German schools since they feel it is foolish to rely only on what is basically a defensive position where you react to your opponent's moves, but until you have properly learned to use your sword it should be your primary position." Duncan began the lesson that Willow knew would be a long hard day.

[End Flashback]

"Right Buffy I think we need to start from the beginning, although you have faster reactions than Willow, you may meet something that is faster, if you do not improve your skill you will not survive," Jenny said.

Buffy looked at Willow for a second before turning back to Jenny, "Alright we'll start from the beginning."

"Okay there are five basic positions to hold your blade. Low, middle..."

--------------

Buffy entered the gym from the private shower/changing room drying her damp hair, she smiled at Willow who sat waiting with Cordelia.  The Cheerleader had arrived earlier so they could de-vamp her car using the book Jenny had given Giles the day before. "Ready to go?"  Buffy asked smiling down at the other two.

--------------

Buffy watched as Willow nailed the last of the four wooden crosses to the frame of the French windows, while Cordelia poked around Willow's room, bored. "You really think this'll bother him?" asked the slayer.

"Ira Rosenberg's only daughter nailing crucifixes to her bedroom wall?" smirked Willow looking at Buffy, "I have to go to Xander's house just to watch 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' every year," she pointed out.

"Yeah, I see your point," said Buffy somewhat sadly before brightening a little, "You can come over and watch it at my house."

Willow returned Buffy's smile, "Thanks, although it is worthwhile just to see Xander do the Snoopy dance."

Cordelia was looking into Willow's aquarium, "Uh Willow, are you aware that there are no fish in your aquarium?"

Willow let out a little whimper; "You know Cordelia," said Buffy somewhat angry that the cheerleader had upset Willow, "We've already done your car. You can call it a night if you want."

Quickly Cordelia crossed the room to pick up her coat from Willow's bed, "Sure, two's company, three's... not," she said seeing the way they were staring at each other, "And you know I'd do the same for you if either of you 'had' a social life." As she picked the coat up she saw an envelope on the pillow, "Oh hey... this must be for you," she said holding it out to Willow.

Willow and Buffy exchanged a concerned look.  Willow took the envelope; opening it she removed the paper from inside and glanced at it.  A worried look coming to her face as she held it out to Buffy, "It's for you..."

Buffy takes the paper from Willow, she opens it with some trepidation, "Mum," she exclaims as she shows the charcoal sketch of her sleeping mother.

--------------

Joyce turned off the engine and got out taking the groceries off the backseat, as she turned and headed for the door. She jumped as a figure stepped into the light almost making her drop the bags, Oh god Angelus, she paled, What can I do? Oh god oh god, her mind shouted as the monster came closer.

"Mrs Summers, I have to talk to you," he said in what sounded like a worried type of voice.

"You're... Angel," Oh god oh god, her mind continued to scream, Got to get inside before... oh god oh god.

Angel smiled at her, "Did Buffy tell you about us?" he asked.

"She told me..." God Joyce think of something! "She wants you to leave her alone," she told him as she tried to get past him to her door.

Angel followed Joyce, "I can't... I can't do that," he told her in a distraught tone of voice.

"You're scaring her," And Me. Joyce replied in a slightly frightened voice.

"You have to help me," pleaded Angel, watching her fumble with her keys, "Joyce, I need to be with her. You can convince her. You have to convince her."

"I'm telling you to leave her alone..."

"You have to talk to her for me, Joyce. Tell her I need her. She'll listen to you." Angel bent down to help Joyce when she dropped the grocery bags in the process of getting her door key in the lock.

"Please, I just want to get inside," pleaded Joyce.

"You don't understand, Joyce. I'll die without Buffy... She'll die without me."

"Are you threatening her?" asked Joyce, her maternal instincts taking over from the fear.

"Please! Why is she doing this to me?" asked Angel.

Joyce abandoned the spilled bag and stood taking the key she turned the key, turning to look at him, "Just leave us alone," she said.

Angel had a sad look on is face, "I haven't been able to sleep since the night we made love. I need her," he said.

Oh god it was Buffy! Joyce pushed the door open and stepped in with a sigh at being safe. As she turned to close the door her eyes went wide in fear as he moved to enter the house, Oh god oh god no please no. she began to take a step back.

But, as Angel got to the doorway he stopped short as if he hit an invisible barrier.

Joyce turned towards the stairs as she heard Willow speaking. "...His verbes, consenus rescissus est."

Buffy breezed past her mother to stand just inside the open doorway, Angel unable to move any closer, "Sorry Angel. I've changed the locks," she said before slowly closing the door in his face.

Buffy turned to see her mother only to notice an odd looking expression on her face, "We need to talk Buffy," Joyce said, turning to her daughter's friend she smiled slightly, "Will you excuse us dear, I think I need to talk Buffy alone." Both girls exchanged worried looks as Joyce hung up her coat before returning to the bottom of the stairs, "Up stairs Buffy, we have a lot to talk about," she said as she led the way.

Willow watched as Buffy and her mother turned at the top of the stairs obviously heading for Buffy's room.  She sighed and went into the living room to finish her homework.

--------------

Giles frowned as he approached the Summers front door, there was several bags of shopping scattered around the porch, there was no sign of blood and the door looked alright, he knocked and while he waited, he began picking up the scattered items wondering why they had been left.

On hearing the door opening he looked up to see Willow stood looking down at him, "Willow? Hi," he said standing up.

The redhead frowned at him, "Giles what are you doing?"

"Oh I found all these groceries on the porch is everything alright?" Giles said handing Willow a bag and retrieving the other and following Willow into the kitchen.

On returning to the front door Willow held out a book, "Here's the book."

Taking it Giles smiled, "Yes, I should do my apartment tonight. Did the ritual work out all right?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. It went fine," smiled the redhead for a moment before becoming serious, "Well, it went fine up until the part where Angel showed up and told Buffy's mum that he and Buffy had... well, you know that they had... they had... you know," a sudden relation dawned on her, "Uh, you DO know, right?"

"Oh, yes, sorry," said the watcher slightly embarrassed.

Willow let out a breath in relief, "Oh, good. Because I just realized, that being a librarian and all, maybe you really didn't know..."

"No..." he blushed a little more, "Thank you, I got it."

"You would have been proud of her, though. She totally kept her cool," said Willow very upbeat as she opened the door, "Okay. Well, I'll tell Buffy you dropped by..." she said as she went to close the door.

"Wait!" said Giles, "Do you think I should perhaps... intervene on Buffy's behalf with her mother?" he looked towards the stairs, "Maybe say something..."

"Sure!" smiled Willow, "Like what would you say?"

"Well, like... for instance, I could say... that is..." Giles sighed giving up, "So, you 'will' tell Buffy I dropped by, then."

"You bet. As soon as she comes back down from talking with her mum," smiled Willow before closing the door and returning to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

--------------

Buffy and Joyce sat in uncomfortable silence next to each other on Buffy's bed.

"That stuff with the herbs and the Latin, that's, um... He's just real superstitious," Buffy said quietly.

"Oh." She must have had him in the house... oh god he could have killed us at anytime!

"I figure if we're careful not to..."

"Was he the first," Joyce said without thinking. Buffy looked up as her mother rose, blushing slightly as she realised what her mother was asking. "No. Wait. I don't want to know. Or, I don't think I want to..."

"Yes. He was the first. I mean, the only," Buffy tried saying.

"He's older than you," A lot older, god Joyce hold it together.

"I know," Buffy said, only just above a whisper.

"'Too' old, Buffy. And he's obviously not stable." That's an understatement if ever there has been one. "I really wish... I thought you would show more judgement," said Joyce sitting back down next to her daughter.

"Mum, I... he wasn't like this before," Buffy told her mother.

"Are you in love with him?" Oh god, please don't say yes.

"I was..." Buffy began to say.

"Were you careful?" Oh good one Joyce, he's a vampire for godsake.

"Mum..." exclaimed Buffy.

"Don't 'mum' me, Buffy... you don't get to get out of this. You had sex with someone you didn't even see fit to tell me you were seeing," Joyce told her daughter.

"I made a mistake," said Buffy sadly.

"Don't just say that to shut me up because I think you really did." God did you make a mistake.

"I know that!" snapped Buffy, "Mum my life is so... I can't tell you everything."

"How about 'anything'?" Joyce turned to look at Buffy, "Buffy, you can shut me out of your life, I'm pretty much used to that, but don't expect me to stop caring about you 'cause it's never gonna happen. I love you more than anything in the world."

Buffy said nothing. Joyce waited a moment getting her thoughts in order, Okay Joyce time to lighten the mood a little. "That would be your cue to roll your eyes and tell me I'm grossing you out."

Buffy turned to her mother love in her eyes, "You're not. I'm glad."

The silence between them warmed a little.

"Well, I guess that was the talk," said Joyce.

"How did it go?" Buffy asked smirking slightly.

"I don't know, it's my first."

"Well, what did you tell Grandma when you..." asked Buffy.

"Nothing," said Joyce frowning, "I don't think she knows..."


	6. Ritual

Title: Love Immortal. 6/7

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: belgin_tei@yahoo.co.uk

Archived: NHA, The Mystic Muse, others if you want but it's polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my perverted mind. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Highlander.

Spoiler: Season 1 & 2, set sometime between Passion and Becoming II but Angelus killed Oz not Jenny who is still working on the spell to restore Angel's soul.

Rating: Possibly 18/NC17 at least over all this part 15/R for violence.

Pairing: Buffy/Willow (eventually) Giles/Jenny Xander/Cordelia.

Summery: Set a week or so after Buffy and Joyce's 'little talk'. Jenny and Willow finally decipher the curse and Kendra turns up.

Notes: Just thought I'd point out that most of the dialog in this part is taken from parts 1 & 2 of 'Becoming' but not necessarily spoken by the person that originally said it! Also some dialog is taken from the scripts but was cut before filming so may not match what viewers/readers remember. 

Thanks so much to my great beta Hilary.

= Thought. [Flashback] = Ah duh Flashback.

Feedback: If you wish but be warned only obscene amounts of money will stop me posting more parts of this story if you don't like it and want it stopped or you can do what I do don't read stories you don't like!!!!
    
    I have been nominated for the Vixen Fiction Awards at CN's Caldron of Fan Fiction please visit the site at

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunnydale Gallery

The door chimed, looking up Joyce saw a man in his mid thirties with short dark hair and wearing a dark suit, it made her instantly think of James Bond. "Hello how may I help you?" she asked.

"Mrs Joyce Summers?" asked the man, he had an English accent.

"Yes I'm Joyce Summers, is there something I can do for you?"

The man extended his hand, "Wyndham-Pryce, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, I'm Willow Rosenberg's watcher, Mr Dawson sent me."

Before Joyce could say anything the door chimed again, she looked to the door in time to see Buffy and Willow enter, "Hi honey, what are you doing here?" Wesley's eyes went a little wide at seeing Willow.

"Ah nothing it's just that I was thinking of staying over at Will's tonight and ah after last week... you know... the talk and all I figured I'd see if that would be okay with you," Buffy said.

Joyce looked at her daughter smiling before looking past her to Willow, "You made her come didn't you dear?"

Buffy throw a look at her blushing friend before looking at her mum, "Ah yeah, but honest mum I would've called you. So is it okay?" she saw the speculative look the stranger was giving them, "Who's your friend?"

Wesley stepped forward holding out his hand, "Mr Wyndham-Pryce, I'm your new English teacher, Buffy isn't it?" Buffy saw her mum look at him angrily. 

Buffy frowned, How did he know my name? God I hope mum's not dating him, I couldn't stand another Ted. "Ah hi," she said taking his hand.

Wesley then held is hand out to Willow, Joyce's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets as she saw his watcher tattoo, I'm going to kill Joe and him for this. "Ah yes Buffy that's fine just don't stay up all night, remember you both have school tomorrow," she hurried to say as she tried getting Willow away from Wesley.

"Ah great mum," frowned Buffy wondering if her mum was on something, "I'll ah see you tomorrow after school. Ah nice to meet you Mr Pryce."

"Wyndham-Pryce," corrected Wesley.

"Right Wyndham-Pryce. Bye," nodded Buffy.

"Nice to meet you Mr Wyndham-Pryce," smiled Willow as she followed Buffy out the door.

As the door closed Joyce turn an angry look at Wesley, "Are you crazy? Weren't you told to get your wrist tattoo removed before coming here?"

"Yes, I ah did see something about that but I thought it was voluntary?" answered Wesley embarrassed that he had got off on the wrong foot with his immediate superior.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself for losing her temper with Wesley as well as the way she had gotten her daughter and her friend out of the shop, she looked at Wesley who she could see was embarrassed at the slip, "Okay go and see this doctor," she handed him a card, "Tell him I sent you and that you require your tattoo removed, if you still feel the need to have one I suggest you have it on your upper arm, but certainly nowhere it can be seen, Jenna knows about watchers but not that I am hers so please be careful around her and don't come here again, we'll set up a regular meeting place somewhere out of town but if you need to contact me urgently you have my contact numbers. Now you had better leave before anyone else turns up," she told him opening the door.

--------------

Sunnydale Museum of Natural History. 

A large rectangular chunk of rock stood in the middle of the room.  A technician was carefully cleaning off a section of the rock, she let a jet of compressed air blow away some dust, a moment later she let another jet go, and then reached up with a brush and ran it across the rock. 

Dr. Doug Perren, one of the museum curators, came over to check her progress. "Careful, now," he pointed at a spot a little away from where is assistant had been working on, "Concentrate in this area."

He heard the door open behind him, and turned to see a man in his forties come in. 

"Hello?" said the man.

Doug walked over to greet him, taking a guess he smiled, "Rupert Giles?"

Giles nodded, "Yes."

Doug held out his hand, "Doug Perren. Thanks for coming."

Giles shook Doug's hand, "Oh, not at all. It's... flattered to be asked."

"I spoke with Lou Tabor at the Washington Institute, and he told me we had the best authority on obscure relics right here in Sunnydale," explained Doug.

Giles laughed, "Oh... He may have, uh, exaggerated a little," he said modestly. He saw the obelisk, "Ah, is this the..."

Doug turned to look behind him, "This is our baby." They walked over to it, "Construction workers dug it up outside of town. Don't have a clue what it is. Any ideas?" he asked as he watched Giles examine it.

Giles touched and looked at the rock, "A few. None I'd care to share until I can verify." He noticed the runes, "You have, uh, carbon dated it?" he asked looking more closely at the writing.

Doug nodded, "The results will be back in a couple of days. I'll go out on a limb and say old."

Giles gave a little chuckle, "Um, yes, it, it certainly..." he trailed off as he picked up a jar and a scraper, "Predates any, uh... settlements we've read about. Um, may I?" he asked pointing.

"Yeah. Sure," said Doug.

Giles leaned in and began to scrape at the corner of the obelisk, catching the debris in the jar.  He dug into an apparent groove. A few scrapes later he stopped and tapped the scraper clean on the jar. "I assume you've, uh, you haven't tried to open it," he asked looking at the curator.

Doug frowned, "Open it?" He leaned over to see what Giles had discovered. "Ah, I'll be damned. I figured it was solid. What do you think is in there?"

Giles was staring intently at it, "I don't know," he mused.

Doug shrugged, "Well... I guess we won't know until we open it up."

Giles considered his options, "Yes, but could I ask, um... would you wait? I uh... I'd like to work on translating the text. It-it-it might give us an indication of... what we'll find inside." He said a little worried.

Doug gave Giles a surprised look, "You don't want to be surprised?"

Giles frowned, "A-as a rule, no."

Doug sighed, "Alright. You're the expert. But I'm pretty damn curious, though."

Giles removed his glasses, "Yes. Yes, so am I," he said quietly.

--------------

Buffy frowned as she walked away from the Gallery with Willow; she looked over her shoulder at the closed door, "That was weird," she said, "God I hope their not dating," she did a full body shudder.

"I donno Buffy he did seem nice and did you see his sexy eyes..." she trailed off as she saw the scowl on Buffy's face, "Ah if you like the hmm older types."

Will thinks he's sexy! Not jealous, not jealous, "So wanna grab a mocha before we go to the gym, I am so going to kick your ass today," Buffy smirked at the redhead.

"In your dreams, And mine, Buffy," laughed Willow as they headed for the Espresso Pump.  In truth Buffy was learning fast, she had learned in a week what it had taken Willow all summer to learn.

--------------

Next day Computer room

Willow got up from her desk and popped the disc from the drive.  Walking over to Jenny's desk she handed it to her, "I think I found the error in the code," she said taking a seat next to her mentor.

"Great, let's see if it works?" Jenny said putting the disc into the drive.  She tapped a few keys then looked up at the screen.  A percent complete window appeared over some Rumanian text, and the bar zipped across it. "Come on, come on..."

The bar disappeared, and a translation scrolled up next to the original text. Jenny turned to Willow and grinned, "That's it! It's gonna work!" She saved the result, "This... will work."

"Great," Willow said unconvincingly, "We better tell Buffy."

Jenny ejected the disc and set it aside by some books near the edge of her desk, while a hardcopy had started to print out.  She wheeled her chair over to the printer and looked it over. "If this work's Angel will be back."

"Yes Angel will be back. Woo hoo." said Willow with very little enthusiasm.

--------------

The library 

Xander and Cordelia were sitting at the table. Giles walked up to Jenny and Willow. "What are you saying?" he asked them.

Jenny smiled at him, "The curse," she held out a printout, "This is it."

"We managed to replicate the original curse. To restore Angel's soul again," Willow clarified.

Giles took the printout, staring at it, "You said it couldn't be done."

"Well, I tried anyway. And it looks like it might work," said Jenny continuing to smile.

Xander didn't look pleased, "So he killed Oz... And now you're telling us we should do this ritual."

Cordelia gave everyone a little smile, "This is good, right? I mean, we can curse him again."

Buffy walked in standing just inside the main doors just observing.

Giles frowned, "Um, well, this... certainly points the way, but... the ritual itself requires a greater knowledge of the craft than I-I-I can claim."

Willow smiled reassuringly at Giles, "Well, we've spoke to Cassandra, I maybe able to work this," she explained.

"The ritual must be performed by an 'untouched witch' if Willow doesn't do it no one can," Jenny clarified for the watcher.

Giles looked very concerned, "W-Willow... channelling... such potent magicks through yourself, it could open a door that you may not be able to close."

[Flashback]

Late August previous summer

Willow could sense more than one immortal as she approached Jenny's door. Jenny had told her to come over if she was serious about learning the ways of the Craft and the God and Goddess, so with a little apprehension she used the key Jenny had pressed on her earlier that week.

Stepping into the hall she called out a little nervously, "H-hello... Jenny?"

"Hello, you must be Willow," said a dark haired woman who looked about 30 coming down the stairs.  She held out her hand, "I'm Grace, I'm a friend of Jenna's," she said smiling warmly.

"Ah yeah I-I'm W-Willow," stammered Willow.

"Come on in and I'll introduce the others," Willow followed Grace into the living room which held three other women. Grace indicated an athletic looking brunette about 5' 8", with prominent cheek bones, "This is Katya, she just flew in from South America."

Katya nodded to Willow, "It is a pleasure to meet you Willow," she said formally.

"Ah yes p-pleased to meet y-you," said Willow eyeing the tall woman somewhat nervously.

The woman with short cropped dyed blond hair came forward holding out her hand, "Don't mind Kat she recently lost her adopted daughter, she's not as unfriendly as this normally. I'm Amanda by the way I just know we are going to be great friends."

"Just keep your eyes on your money," said the other brunette, she had shoulder length hair framing her round face, "Ceirdwyn the name," she said standing next to Amanda.

Amanda snorted at Ceirdwyn, "I don't steal from friends especially sisters or future sisters." 

"Oh yeah what about Duncan? You've stolen from him before," said Ceirdwyn.

"That was different, I was desperate and Mac would forgive me."

"Yeah if he knew you had taken his money..." pointed out Grace.

"Well seeing we are all agreed that Mac would forgive me, why worry him about it?" said Amanda with a perfectly straight face.

All three looked at each other for a second before bursting out in laughter.

Willow was beginning to relax with these women as their good-natured banter reminded her of Xander and Buffy. "May I ask you all something?"

"Yes anything except where I have my money hidden, at least not in front of Amanda," smirked Ceirdwyn getting a slap on the arm from the woman in question.

Willow smiled at them, "Oh, nothing like that... just wondering really... why do all the female immortals only seem to have a first name? I mean Duncan has a surname."

"That's easy it only seems like that because of all the immortals you have met Duncan is the youngest," explained Grace, "The rest of us are much older, old enough that we were around before surnames were universally introduced. I was born in what is now Northern Italy in 510 AD, Amanda in Northern France around 830 AD while Ceirdwyn was a warrior in Britain four hundred years before the Romans invaded in 43 AD. Where as Duncan was born in 1592 so he is only a baby," she frowned, "Although you don't need to tell him I said that."

"Oh I see," nodded Willow, somewhat stunned at the ages of these women, it only beginning to sink in what it really meant to be immortal, "So where's Jenny?" she asked.

Grace smiled warmly at Willow misunderstanding what she saw for fear. "She has gone to pick up Cassandra from the train station. Willow you really have nothing to fear from any of us," she smiled at the other women, "The four of us as well as Cassandra and Jenna are bound by our vow to, and love of, the Goddess. If, as you indicated to Jenna, you wish to learn more about the Goddess and to be trained in the Craft you shall become our sister."

Willow looked around at the four female immortals and their warm smiles, she nodded, "Okay, but all this is so new, I don't just mean immortality but everything, a-a year ago I d-didn't even know vampires were real." She sat down on the settee with a sigh.

Grace sat one side and Amanda the other, Grace pulled the redhead into a gentle hug while Amanda placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are doing remarkably well, everyone here had the advantage of being around when demons where believed to be real by almost everyone, as the more 'enlightened' times began that changed, now as you know very few believe, and even fewer know for certain," Grace said gently. "I for one don't think I would be coping half as well as you are."

All five immortals sensed others approaching, turning to look towards the door they watched as Jenny led Cassandra into the house.  Each immortal came forward to hug the world's oldest witch, leaving Willow to look on, unsure what she should do.

"Blessed be, child," Cassandra greeted the redhead.

Willow looked up having not realised the immortal was stood in front of her blushed slightly, "Blessed be mother of my mother," she answered as Jenny had schooled her.

Cassandra held her by the shoulders, "Is it your desire to follow the path?"

"Yes, mother of my mother it is my desire to follow the path that lies before me," replied Willow.

"Very well child of my child," smiled Cassandra, turning to the others, "Daughters, is everything prepared to welcome a new sister?"

"Yes all is in readiness to welcome a new sister," the other five immortals replied in unison.

Jenny came forward and taking Willow's hand led her towards a door she had never been through, opening it they descended stone steps and into the basement.  In the centre of the room there was a sacred circle set into the earth and slate floor, "Sit inside the circle Willow, facing the altar," Jenny whispered.

Willow did as she was told sitting cross-legged, she craned her neck to see the others lead by Cassandra walking down the steps, the redhead could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Cassandra stood in front of Willow while Jenny stood behind, both within the sacred circle the other four immortals taking up position at the quarters, "When you are initiated, you are initiated into your own strength which is not found in books of magick or ritual, but in here," explained Cassandra bending slightly and placing her hand over Willow's heart, "For that is where all love resides." She straightened back up.

Cassandra raised her hands, palms out at shoulder height, "God and goddess spin the web of life for all living things, with many paths for us to choose. Let us feel their love and ours for them in our hearts. Let us walk our parallel paths together, learning from one another in perfect love and perfect trust. Blessed be."

"Blessed be," replied the other five immortals.

"Willow, you stand separate from us, do you wish to be accepted as our sister daughter," Cassandra said somewhat sternly.

Willow looked up, into the elder witches eyes, "Yes mother of my mother, I wish to be accepted as a sister daughter."

"Rise then sister daughter and be welcomed with love into our hearts," said Cassandra warmly.

Willow stood and as she turned to Jenny was immediately enfolded in her arms, "Welcome my sister," smiled the other immortal.

This was followed by the others lastly by Cassandra, "With the help of your sisters we will help you to unlock the love in your heart that you may use it to fulfil the lord and lady's will, blessed be Willow," she said kissing her on both cheeks.  She turned to the others as they smiled at her, "Let us celebrate our new sister's awakening."

"Let the party begin," laughed Amanda as she led the rest up the steps.

A couple of days later Willow was sat with Jenny and Cassandra in Jenny's kitchen, "Why is it that I seem so much more powerful than all the others?" she asked the eldest immortal.  Before they had all left to get on with their own lives Amanda and her other three sisters had began the long hard road Willow needed to unlock her full potential.  Much to Willow's surprised she had surpassed all four in magickal ability within the day.

Cassandra smiled at the redhead, "It has to do with being an untouched witch Willow."

Willow was confused for a moment before the realisation dawned on her, "Y-you mean because I-I'm a v-virgin," she stammered.

Jenny laughed lightly at her pupil's sudden embarrassment; "Willow I hate to be the one to tell you bad news again but because you became immortal when you were still a virgin you will be for as long as you live."

"W-what do you mean?"

Cassandra sighed taking Willow's hand, "Willow when we first become immortal our quickening uses our bodies at the moment of death as a blueprint to restore it to normal. I'm sorry Willow but there is nothing anyone can do to change your situation."

"A-ah okay. But what does that have to do with my abilities?" asked Willow.

"It is partly to do with a natural ability, as we have taught you all Wiccan magick is based on sexual energy, that doesn't mean you have to have sex to make magick but the ability to draw on the sexuality in nature, but being a virgin you are able to use pure sexual magickal energy that is tainted by our own experience, but as you cannot lose your virginity, so you will never be tainted."

[End Flashback]

Buffy made herself known to the two immortals, "I don't want you putting yourself in any danger, Will," she said walking toward her friend.

Willow turned, realising that although it wasn't the same as sensing an immortal she had known Buffy was close before she spoke. "And I don't want danger. Big 'no' to danger, but I'm the only person that can do this."

Xander was getting angry, "Hi! For those of you who have just tuned in," he got up, "Everyone here is a crazy person." walking to the end of the table, "So this spell might restore Angel's humanity? Well, here's an interesting angle." His eyes going hard, "Who cares?" he said harshly.

"I care," Buffy told him quietly.

"Is that right," Xander said sarcastically.

"Let's not lose our perspective here, Xander," pointed out Giles trying to defuse the tension building up in the room. 

Willow looked at Xander, disbelieving what she was hearing from him.

Xander stood his ground, "I'm Perspective Guy. Angel's a killer."

"Xander..." Willow pleaded with her friend.

"It's not that simple," Buffy tried explaining.

Xander looked around a disgusted look on his face, "What? All is forgiven? I can't believe you people!"

Cordelia got up, "Xander has a point."

Xander turned on Cordelia, "You know, just for once, I wish you'd support me," he said in a raised voice then more quietly, "And I realize right now that you were, and I'm embarrassed, so I'm gonna get back to the point," he turned back to the others, "Which is that Angel needs to die."

"Curing Angel would have been Oz's last wish," Willow said quietly.

"Yeah? Well, Oz is dead," Xander said harshly.

Anger entered Willow's eyes as she approached Xander, "Don't you 'ever' speak of him in that tone again!"

Xander wouldn't back down he yelled back, "Can't you hear what I'm saying?"

They begin to argue heatedly Giles and Jenny joining in. Buffy rushed over and got between them, "Stop it! Stop it!" she cried.

They all shut up and glared at each other for a moment. Buffy turned and taking Willow's hand she led the redhead over to the desk, they could all see Buffy was very upset. Giles paced away, Jenny following, also upset.

Willow took Buffy's other hand in hers, "What do you wanna do?" she asked quietly.

Buffy sighed, "I-I don't know. What happened to Angel wasn't his fault."

Xander looked up, "Yeah, but what happened to Oz is." Buffy and Willow stared at him in disbelief. Xander continued in a very cold voice, "You can paint this any way you want, but the way I see it is that you wanna forget all about Oz's murder so you can get your boyfriend back."

Buffy refused to listen to anymore and huffed out of the library. Jenny, Willow and Giles were merely able to stare in slack jawed shock at Xander.  Unrepentantly, Xander walked back to his chair at the table.

Cordelia looked around at everyone, "Wow. Even 'I' know that was insensitive."

Xander was staring at Willow, "Am I wrong?" Willow didn't answer, she just looked away.

--------------

Buffy was just about to open the door to go on patrol when she was stopped by her mother, "Where are you going?"

Buffy looked jumping a little having been startled out of her thoughts of earlier in the day, she looked up at her mum smiling, "Oh. Uh, to Willow's. To study. Got two finals tomorrow."

Joyce returned the smile figuring that the worry she saw on her daughter's face was caused by her up coming exams, "All right. Make sure you two study. Don't talk about boys all night."

"Oh, we don't like boys... I mean, while we're studying. We like boys. Some boys..." Buffy quickly amended, blushing slightly.

"Okay. Get a ride back if you come home late," Joyce said as Buffy closed the door behind her.

"Sure mum," Joyce heard Buffy call out.

Buffy was walking through Weatherly Park on patrol, trying to clear her head. She stopped and jerked her head aside when she heard something snap in the nearby bushes.  Slowly she took a few more steps to investigate.  She heard another sound behind her and spun around to look.  Nothing.  Cautiously she took a couple of steps. Suddenly Kendra came out of the bushes to stand right behind her.  Buffy instantly pivoted around with her fist held up, ready to punch.  She stayed herself when she recognized the other girl.

Buffy exhaled, "You know polite people call before they jump out of the bushes and attack you."

"Just wanted to test your reflexes," said Kendra, punctuating the statement with a raised eyebrow.

Buffy smirked at her, "How about testing my face-punching? 'Cause I think you'll find it's improved."

Kendra ignored the other girl's come back, "I was on my way to your house. Saw you walking. Couldn't help meself."

Buffy smiled, "Which begs the question, and don't think I'm not glad to see you, but, why are you here?" Kendra started to answer, but Buffy answered for her, "Oh, wait. No, let me guess. Your watcher informed you. Dat a very dark power is about to rise in Sunnydale," she finished doing quite a good imitation of Kendra's accent.

Kendra smiled "Dat's about it," she said with just the faintest glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Great. So, you have any idea what this dark power is?" Buffy sighed.

--------------

Giles came out of his office into the main room where Buffy and Kendra were waiting at the table.  Willow was behind the counter with Jenny she was searching on the net while her teacher searched in a book. "I've been on the phone to the museum. The artefact in question is missing, and the curator has been murdered. Vampires," he said leaning on the table.

"And you're sure this was the tomb of Alfalfa?" asked Buffy.

"Acathla. And yes, the information provided by Kendra's watcher seems conclusive," nodded Giles.

Giles straightened back up as Willow and Jenny walked out from behind the counter. "Okay, somebody explain the whole 'he will suck the world into Hell' thing, because that's the part I'm not loving," Willow asked Giles.

"Well, the, uh," Giles began to explain as he put on his glasses, "The Demon Universe exists in a dimension separate from our own." He said sitting on the table, "With one breath, Acathla will create a vortex, a-a kind of, um... whirlpool that will pull everything on Earth into that dimension, where any non-demon life will suffer horrible and... eternal torment."

"So that would be the literal kind of 'sucked into Hell'," Buffy smiled a little

nervously, "Neat."

"You think Angelus and the others are responsible for the theft of the tomb?" Kendra asked Buffy.

"Buffy nodded, "I'd bet folding money on it."

"I can't believe you dated him," Kendra mussed before seeing Buffy's eyes narrow, "I mean, he's got to be stopped."

"We don't know where they are. They moved after we rescued Jenny," Willow pointed out.

Buffy frowned, turning to Willow, "Willow, I think you should try the curse."

Kendra stepped to Buffy's side, "I tend to side with your friend Xander on this one. Angel should be eliminated."

Buffy nodded, "Oh, I'll fight him. I'll kill him if I have to. But if I don't get there in time, or if I lose, then Willow might be our only hope."

Willow was taken aback and more than a little worried about the possibility of losing Buffy, "I don't 'wanna' be our only hope! Uh, I crumble under pressure! Remember what happened when I thought something had happened to Jenny? Let's have another hope."

Kendra moved back to the table, "We have." she pulled a sword from her bag, showing it to everyone, "Blessed by the knight who first slew the demon." Giles looked at the sword, as did Jenny, intrigued, "If all else fails, this might stop it. I think."

Giles approached, "Ooh. May I?" Kendra handed it to him as Jenny stepped to Willow's side, "Thank you. Well, l-let's, hope all else doesn't fail." He looked at Jenny and Willow, "Um, how close are you to f-figuring out the ritual of the curse?"

Willow went to her pack, "I need about a day. And..." she picked up the printout looking it over before looking at the watcher, "An 'Orb of Thesulah'. Whatever that is."

Giles handed the sword back to Kendra. 

Jenny turned to Willow, "Spirit vault for rituals of the undead. I got one from my tribe when I first came here just in case, I'll go and get it," she told them before turning to leave.

"Ah actually there is no need I have one in my office, uh I-I've been using it as a paperweight," Giles said somewhat embarrassed, he headed to his office to retrieve it.

Willow turned to Buffy, "This means I can't help you study for tomorrow's final."

Buffy shrugged, "Ah, I'll wing it. Of course, if we go to Hell by then, I won't have to take 'em." She pointed out before becoming worried, "Or maybe I'll be taking them forever."

Giles came out of his office holding a tennis ball sized globe, "Angel has a ritual of his own to perform before he can remove the sword and awaken Acathla. With any luck, it should take some time."

--------------

On the Dawn of no moon

The power of the immortal mother through the child

The blood will wash in you 

The blood will wash over you

And will cleanse him that has walked in both light and shadow

He who is worthy

Angel slammed the paper onto the table, making all but Drusilla and Spike jump, he growled in anger, "Why didn't we know about this before we took the thing," he said looking at the stoned demon with a sword in its chest.

"Because peaches Dru had to be able to read the runes on the thing first. How could she do that until you got your hands on it," smirked Spike wrapping his arm around Drusilla. I just love when his plans start to fall apart.

"Okay," said Angelus getting up, "I can still get this done, we'll just collect the mother and child," he looked around the room as the dozen or so vamps looked to him for orders, "Right boys this is what we're going to do..."

--------------

Willow, Buffy, Xander, Cordelia and the rest of the class were sat in a classroom taking one of their final exams.  Everyone was intent on it.  Buffy looked up and glanced around briefly a little nervous, then turned her attention back to her paper.

As everyone starts to concentrate on the test, no one noticed the vampire come in and pull a shawl away from its face. She stood in front of the row Buffy was in, "Tonight... Sundown..." everyone looked up, "At the graveyard..."

The teacher quickly moved to try and retake control of the class, "Excuse me..." she said walking towards the woman that had disrupted the test.

Exposed now to the daylight, the vampire began to smoke. "You will come to him," she looked directly at Buffy, taking the shawl off, "You will come to him or more will die." She pointed at Buffy, who sat stony faced as the vampire ignited. "Tonight! His hour is at hand!" she finished as she turned to ash.

The students screamed, jumped out of their chairs and began to run from the room. Cordelia and Xander also jumped up, but didn't run. Buffy remained calmly in her seat just staring at the empty space before her while Willow looked worriedly at the slayer.

--------------

The library. 

Xander, Cordelia and Jenny are researching at the table while Willow was sat quietly on her own preparing for the ritual.  Kendra approached with her sword sheathed. Giles and Buffy, up on the mezzanine, were talking quietly.

Buffy looked concerned, "She said more would die. I have to go."

Kendra looked up at the elder slayer and her watcher, "Den I should go wit you."

Buffy turned to face Kendra, "No. I need you here just in case," she said as she headed for the stairs, "I can take care of myself. And look, as long as Angel's fighting me, then he can't do this end-of-the-world ritual thingy, and that's of the good." She came down the stairs and over to where Willow sat, "Will, what do you think?"

Willow looked over her list on the ritual, "I just want to cross-check..."

Buffy interrupted her friend, "We don't have time. If this is gonna work, it has to work now."

Willow sighed heavily, "Okay. Then I need maybe half an hour once we're all set up."

Giles looked at the shelves with the books on the supernatural, "Which means you just have to hold Angel off. Don't let him close on you." He pulled out a book and handed it to Xander. "If the curse succeeds, you'll, you'll know."

Xander checked the title, and handed it to Jenny.

Cordelia looked up from her book, "Why don't you just wait here to find out if it worked, see if he phones you?"

Buffy shook her head, "I can't risk him killing any more people."

"What if he shows up with an army?" asked Xander.

"I'll run away," said Buffy.

Kendra immediately jumped in; reciting from the slayer handbook, "A slayer never runs aw..." she saw the looks everyone was giving her, "Good plan."

"I better go." Buffy stated starting to head out.

"Be careful," called out Xander.

Buffy looked back, "I will," she said before continuing towards the doors.

Kendra, grabbed a stake from the table, "Here..." she hurried to catch Buffy.

Buffy stopped again and looked back.  Kendra held up the twisted but very sharp stake. "In case de curse does not succeed, dis is my lucky stake. I have killed many vampires wit it. I call it Mr. Pointy," she said

Buffy arched her eyebrow, "You named your stake?"

"Yes," said Kendra a little embarrassed.

Buffy smiled, "Remind me to get you a stuffed animal," she said accepting the stake from Kendra and looked it over. "Thanks."

Kendra smiled, "Watch your back."

--------------

Buffy walked through a cemetery, watching all around as she went.  Angelus stepped out from behind a small mausoleum. "Hello, lover. I wasn't sure you'd come."

"After your immolation-o-gram? Come on, I had to show. Shouldn't you be out destroying the world right now, pulling the sword out of Al Franken or whatever his name is?" retorted Buffy.

Angelus smirked, "There's time enough. I wanted to say goodbye first. You are the one thing in this dimension I will miss."

Buffy sighed anxious to begin, "This is a beautiful moment we're having. Can we please fight?"

Angelus looked as if he was surprised, "I didn't come here to fight."

Buffy raised her eyebrows, "No?"

Angelus shook his head slightly, "Gosh, I was hoping we could get back together. What do you think? Do we have a shot?" Buffy gave him a look that said she wasn't buying it, "Alright. We'll fight." He lunged at her.

--------------

Willow and Jenny sat cross-legged on the table facing each other; at the last moment Jenny had pressed the others to allow her to lend Willow her strength. In between them sat the Orb of Thesulah within a sacred circle and surrounded by candles, bones and stones. Willow cast some stones. She looked at them and then gave Giles a nod. 

He opened a book and began to read, "Quod perditum est, invenietur. (What is lost, return.)

Cordelia swirled incense into the air as she walked around the table, while Xander watched.

Willow continued the ritual, "Not dead nor not of the living. Spirits of the interregnum I call..."

--------------

Buffy ducked a punch from Angelus and came up behind him.  He spun around to block her return swing.  He blocked another jab from her, and punched her in the face.  He followed up with a left hook, and Buffy lost her balance and nearly fell.  Angelus grabbed her by the back of her coat and threw her over onto the ground.  She rolled away and onto her back, and looked up at him. "Come on, Willow," she said under her breath.

She sprang to her feet and moved towards Angel.

--------------

Kendra was walking back and forth by the counter guarding the main doors, which she occasionally looked towards worried for the other slayer.

"Let him know the pain of humanity, gods. Reach your wizened hands to me. Give me the sword..." Willow suddenly stopped, eyes wide at the bolt sticking out of Jenny's neck. "No!" she screamed as she grabbed her friend as she slumped forward.

There was a moment of stunned silence before a vampire came out from the stacks and attacked Xander from behind. The main doors flew open, and Kendra spun around taking up a defensive stance as two more vampires walk in. 

Giles pointed to the steps and yells at Willow and Cordelia, "Get out! Go!" as a fourth vampire appeared from the stacks.

Willow grabbed her sword and she and Cordelia made for the stairs.  Kendra punched the first of the two vampires to reach her. A fourth jumped over the mezzanine railing and landed on Giles' back, knocking him into the table.

Cordelia and Willow run up the stairs and saw Xander elbow the vampire in the back, knocking the demon into a bookcase.  Having punched down the first vampire, Kendra grabbed the other and shoved her into the wall. The first one got up and rushed at Kendra.  Willow pushed Cordelia who was frozen in fright towards the stacks and the back entrance.  Giles grabbed the ritual vase from the table and smashed it over his attacker's head.  The vampire Xander was fighting rushed him again, but Xander sidestepped him.  The vampire spun around, grabbed Xander and shoved him into a bookcase. A fifth vampire that had managed to get past Kendra hopped up onto the table, ran across it and leapt over the railing above, Willow saw him coming, she shoved Cordelia out of the way just as the vampire pushed the bookcase over onto Willow. Darkness.

The vampire Kendra is fighting ducked her swing.  Xander's vampire grabbed his arm, looped his own around it tightly and pulled down with a sickening crunch. Xander yelled out in pain as he felt his arm break; he grabbed his tormenter's hair and smashed his head down on the railing.  Xander picked the dazed vampire up and shoved him into the other one going after Cordelia, knocking both the demons to the floor.

"Go!" yelled Xander through clenched teeth at his girlfriend.  He grabbed his broken arm and winced in pain. Cordelia screamed and ran out through the stacks to the rear exit.

Kendra ducked a roundhouse kick from the first vampire and blocked several punches.  Giles ducked a swing and punched another vampire in the gut, he then pounded him on the back, but the vampire just roared and spun around with a punch to Giles' face, knocking him out and tipping the heavy table on top of him for good measure.

Kendra landed two punches in the face of her attacker.  Xander watched her opponent punch at her face, but Kendra ducked and twisted into the vampire and came up holding back the vampire's head, she plunged her stake into the vampire's heart turning her to dust.

Xander winced again in pain. Willow lay prone under the fallen bookcase, he went to try and free his friend. 

Kendra looked around for her next target. She saw a vampire going for Giles, and rushed over to pull him off. She grabbed him and spun the demon around onto the floor. The vampire tried to get up, but Kendra just punched him back down.  He tried again, and she grabbed him and threw him through the window into Giles' office. Just then another vampire tackled her from the side.

--------------

Buffy punched Angelus, but he just took it in his stride.  She swung again, but he grabbed her arm and held on tight.  She swung with the other one, but he grabbed it, too, and then pushed her away. "Jeez, is it me, or is your heart not in this?" he smirked.  Buffy pulled out Kendra's stake as she rose. Angelus sighed, "Maybe I'll just go home, destroy the world."

Buffy looked at him, pure hatred in her eyes as the realisation came to her that he had hurt her Willow, "Well, I think Mr. Pointy'll have something to say about that. Come on. Let's finish this. You and me."

Angelus chuckled, "Y-you never learn, do you? This wasn't about you. This was never about you," he told her the chuckles beginning to come louder.

Realization downed on Buffy's face; the trap was set for the others, Willow! she began to run. 

"And you fall for it every single time!" Angelus called after her smirking.

--------------

A vampire punched Kendra, and she stumbled, but regained her footing. Up in the stacks the other one came at Xander, as he tried to push the bookcase off of his oldest friend. As the vampire reached Xander, he punched the battered boy in the face, knocking him out.  Below Kendra was hit by a roundhouse kick, and fell. The library doors swung open, and Drusilla walked in.  

The vampire tried to kick Kendra, but she blocked it her leg snapped out tripping him, and got back to her feet to face the other two, the one that came down from above, and the one coming back out of Giles' office where Kendra had thrown her. The one Kendra had tripped got up again, and they all closed in on her.

But Drusilla clapped her hands, "Enough!"

Kendra looked to Drusilla who beckoned the slayer come hither. The other three just backed off but positioning themselves so there was no escape. 

Kendra faced Drusilla, ready to fight. Drusilla walked around her and goaded her on.  Kendra kicked at her, but Drusilla blocked her easily, Drusilla also easily block the two follow-up punches before she punched Kendra and sent her spinning to the floor.

Kendra jumped back up and kicked at Drusilla who ducked it and grabbed her by the arms.  She swung Kendra around and shoved her away.  Kendra came back at her again with a kick to the gut, and Drusilla doubled over for an instant. Using that moment Kendra lunged at her, but Drusilla grabbed her by the throat and forced her back against the counter, gripping hard and choking her.

Drusilla waved two extended fingers before Kendra's eyes, "Look at me, Dearie," she said in a hypnotic voice, "Be... in my eyes. Be... in me." She let go, and Kendra now under her spell began to sway back and forth with Drusilla to stay in contact with the master vampire's eyes.  Drusilla backed away slightly, lowering her arms never losing eye contact.

Kendra continued to sway with Drusilla.  The vampire extended out the fingers of her right hand at her side.  She smiled evilly as she swept her hand up and across Kendra's neck with her sharp nails.  Kendra grabbed at her neck as it began to bleed heavily, and collapsed to the floor.

Drusilla watched her fall, turning to look down at her. "Night-night," she kissed the air above the dead slayer and turned to her accomplices. "Let's get what we came for, dears."

One of the vampires picked up Jenny's body and another collected the unconscious Willow, they followed Drusilla out the doors.

--------------

Buffy ran across the school grounds and threw open the door rushing towards the library.  She barged into the battleground and stopped.  She looked around at the damage, and then saw Kendra lying on the floor in a pool of blood.  She ran to her and fell to her knees.  She could see that her friend was gone but still gently took her hand.

Buffy reached up to Kendra's face with her other hand and stroked it gently. 

"Freeze!" came a female voice from the doorway.

Buffy turned to see a police officer with her gun levelled at her.

--------------

A/N: A little bit of trivia here, the actress who played Ceirdwyn in the Highlander episode 'Take back the night' was played by Kim Johnstone Ulrich who plays the character Ivy Winthrop Crane in Passions. Spike would be pleased.


	7. Showdown

Title: Love Immortal. 7/7

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: belgin_tei@yahoo.co.uk

Archived: NHA, The Mystic Muse, others if you want but it's polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my perverted mind. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Highlander.

Spoiler: Season 1 & 2, set between Passion and Becoming II but Angelus killed Oz not Jenny who is still working on the spell to restore Angel's soul.

Rating: Possibly 18/NC17 at least over all for violence.

Pairing: Buffy/Willow Giles/Jenny Xander/Cordelia.

Summery: Buffy gets some unexpected help in her fight with Angel (Okay not so unexpected unless you have only just arrived in this dimension and have not seen 'Becoming part 2'.

Notes: Almost all of this part revolves around the TV episode; a large part was taken from the web site Buffyworld as well as from the original script, but both are changed slightly to make sense of the Highlander crossover as well as the Buffy/Willow relationship also I borrowed part of Willow's speech to Buffy at the end of Choices.

Thanks so much to my great beta Hilary.

= Thought. [Flashback] = Ah duh Flashback.

Feedback: If you wish but be warned only obscene amounts of money will stop me posting more parts of this story if you don't like it and want it stopped or you can do what I do don't read stories you don't like!!!!
    
    Visit the Vixen Fiction Awards at CN's Caldron of Fan Fiction this story was nominated there in the second round, didn't win but please take a look anyway.

WARNING CHARACTER**S** DIE IN THIS PART.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy turned to face the police officer. "Put your hands up. Back away from the girl... slowly," she ordered.

Another officer came in behind the first, gun drawn, surveying the scene. 

Buffy got to her feet and raised her hands. "Look, I didn't do anything." 

The officers ignored Buffy's protests.

"Do it! Now!" the second officer ordered, bringing his gun to bear(?), Buffy slowly backed away.

The first officer holstered her gun and crouched down to feel for Kendra's pulse, but couldn't find one. "This one's dead," she told her partner.

The second officer jerked his chin towards the mezzanine, "What about up there?" he asked.

Buffy and the female officer looked up at the stacks and saw Xander lying unconscious on the floor behind the railing. "Xander..." cried Buffy moving towards her friend.

The female officer grabbed her and pushed her back. "Get her out of here!" she said to her partner as she moved towards the stairs.

Buffy pleaded with them, "Wait! Just see if he's okay! Please!" She gave up for the moment when the officers continued to ignore her, offering no more resistance and let herself be led out. As the female officer went to check on Xander, she crouched down by him carefully checking for any sign of life. 

As Buffy was led out the door she tried again, "Please. You don't understand..."

"You'd do well to keep your mouth shut, missy," the officer snapped, they turned down the hall and saw Snyder coming down followed by two more officers.

"But I didn't 'do' anything... uh, Officer... uh, Jackson," Buffy said as she strained to read his nametag.

"Why do I find that so very hard to believe?" Snyder sneered.

With Buffy in tow, Officer Jackson turned to the new comers, "In there." He said nodding behind him, who returned his nod and entered the library, before looking at Snyder, "You know this girl?"

Snyder looked at Buffy as if she was some loathsome creature, "Buffy Summers. If there's trouble, she's behind it."

"You stupid little troll. You have 'no' idea!" Buffy snapped.

"Attitude problem. Serious attitude problem.  She burned down the gym in her last school, you know," Snyder said dismissing Buffy's anger.

Buffy faced Officer Jackson, "Look, I just wanna know if my friends are okay," she pleaded.

"All right, that's enough," snapped the officer.  He spun Buffy back around and pushed her up against the wall; he got out his handcuffs and began to read her, her rights, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and..."

Buffy glanced over her shoulder, and without warning elbowed the officer in the face.  He grunted in pain and stumbled backward into the lockers. She grabbed him by the neck flipping him over onto his back.  

Snyder took a step back worried that he would be next, "I'm just a civil servant..."  He quaked. He was too relieved not to be attacked to move, and just let her run down the hall. 

The female officer came out of the library having heard the commotion to see Jackson on the floor spouting blood from his nose, and Buffy running away.  She raised her gun and took aim at Buffy. "Stop!" she commanded.  

Snyder stood stock still in the middle of the hallway.  

"Get down!" the officer ordered; Snyder dove to the side at the instruction.

Buffy glanced back as she turned down an adjacent hall, a bullet from the officer's gun shattering the window of the hall door.  The other two officers came out of the library, guns drawn. She waved them in Buffy's direction.  As the foot pursuit began, she grabbed her radio mic at her shoulder, "All units, Officer down.  I repeat officer down.  The suspect is on foot at the high school. Homicide suspect. Female, blond, approximately sixteen years old. Wearing beige slacks and a knee length blue coat. Suspect is 'very' dangerous," she said into it.

Buffy fled into the night...

--------------

Sunnydale General Hospital. 

Buffy turned the corner, wearing a wool cap and a long, dark coat.   She kept her eyes down, her hair a curtain blocking the view of her face.  She searched the patient files hanging on the wall, letting out a small sigh when she didn't find any of her friends' names.  She continued slowly down the hall, avoiding the eyes of another passing doctor.  She checked another series of files, but still found nothing.  Cautiously, she turned down the left passageway.  

Xander walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey stealthy slayer."  

Buffy gasped thinking she had been discovered, she spun around ready to attack, but relaxed when she realised who it was.  "Xander!" she cried hugging him tightly, "Ohhh..." Xander hugged her back, they held each other for a long moment, before Buffy let go. "I was so worried, I didn't know if you were okay. The cops were..."

"Yeah," Xander said, "I-I heard them chase you out. I was just coming out of it." he held up his arm in a cast, "Souvenir," he said with a little smile.

"What about the others, a-a-about Willow?" Buffy asked in a worried tone of voice.  At that moment Xander saw two police officers coming into the hall behind her. "Are they okay?" Buffy beseeched, misconstruing the look on his face.

She was momentarily taken aback when Xander pulled her into another tight hug, but she went along with it when she glimpsed the officers.  Buffy hid her face in Xander's shoulder while they headed down the hall in the direction that she had come.  When the police had turned the corner the two friends separated again.  Buffy gave Xander a little smile, "Okay. That was about equal parts protecting me and copping a feel, right?"

Xander didn't smile back. He turned his face down looking sad and very worried. "What is it?" Buffy demanded beginning to get worried again.

--------------

Giles lay unconscious in a hospital bed.  He had a bandaged forehead and a black eye, but otherwise seemed healthy.  A worried looking Buffy and Xander stood next to the bed.

"The doctor said it was head trauma. He can wake up at anytime, but, um... the longer it lasts, the... less likely it is," Xander told Buffy quietly.

Buffy took her watcher's hand, absently rubbing the back, "I never should've let Willow try to do that curse. Angel must've known."

"The doctors found a contact number in England, I guess it was the council, they told the doctors to do whatever it takes and they will pay the bill."

Buffy snorted, "Sounds like them, full medical cover for the watchers... slayers though... well there's always another," she said somewhat bitterly thinking of Kendra. "Although I am glad they will do whatever it takes to fix him, I don't want to lose another watcher." 

"What do you mean?" asked Xander.

"Merrick, the watcher that found me in LA was killed protecting me from a vamp. I don't think I could stand losing Giles the same way." Buffy heard the door open and turned quickly to see who it was. 

Xander looked over his shoulder too, and they saw Cordelia come in.  Xander quickly moved over to her. "Hey," he said.

Cordelia whispered, "Hey," as they exchanged a kiss and held each other close.  She sighed, "How is he?" they separated and looked at Giles; "The doctor told me that..." she trailed off.

"Yeah. We're, uh... still waiting," said Xander giving Cordelia's hand a gentle squeeze.

Buffy pulled her eyes away from Giles to look at the cheerleader, "You okay?" she asked.

Cordelia snorted, "I ran. I think I made it through three counties before I realized nobody was chasing me. Not too brave, but great for the legs."

Buffy gave her an understanding smile, "It was the right thing to do. Did Willow keep up with you?" she asked.

Cordelia frowned, "Ms Calendar took a bolt through the neck, after Willow pushed me out the way of one of the bookcases I lost sight of her," she told them.

"Willow was trapped under the bookcase," Xander explained, "I was trying to get it off her when a vamp hit me, the next I knew was when I heard the cops chasing you," he said looking at Buffy in near panic that something could have happened to his best friend.

Buffy tried to reason it out, "Well they're not likely to be in the hospital. Where are they?"

"Maybe they're in the morgue," suggested the cheerleader, "I mean if the police thought they were dead they'd have put them there right?" Cordelia looked to Xander in confirmation.

"I don't know," Xander said shaking his head.

Buffy looked quickly at Giles before turning to her two friends, "I gotta go find Willow, will you..."

"Go, we'll watch him, just find Willow okay?" said Xander.

Buffy nodded before rushing out the door.

--------------

Jenny began to come around, she could feel the manacles around her wrists, This is getting old, Angelus stood facing her waiting for the elder immortal to regain consciousness. "Ugh..." she moaned as she began to stir a bit and exhaled, "What..." she began to ask when she saw Angelus.

Angelus smiled sweetly, "Hi, teach. I wasn't sure when you were gonna wake up."

Jenny straightened up slowly, testing the manacles around her wrists, "What do you want with us?" she said when she saw Willow chained to the wall next to her.

Angelus grinned, "I wanna torture you again. I used to love it, and it's been a 'long' time. I mean, the last time I really tortured somebody, they didn't even 'have' chainsaws." He strolled past Jenny and Willow over to the statue of Acathla.  Jenny's gaze followed him, seeing the stone demon with the sword protruding from its chest for the first time. 

Angelus noticed Jenny's stare. "Oh, yeah. Acathla. He's an even harder guy to wake up than you are. I mean, I get him from the museum, think I have all the right phrases... blood on my hands, you know the kind of thing. Nothing. I got nothing. Big doughnut hole for my troubles. It turns out I need an immortal mother and child."  He stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Hey, you're pretty up on these things. You could probably... tell me what that means." He approached Jenny again, "But honestly, I sorta hope we can play for a bit..." he stopped in front of her, "'Cause I 'really' wanna torture you and your child." Turning an evil stare towards a rightfully frightened Willow.

--------------

Summers house. 

A police officer came down the stairs to stand next to Detective Stein, he handed the detective a picture he found of Buffy.

"No, i-it's impossible. There... there's been some terrible mistake." Buffy what have you done? Joyce told the detective.

"And you have no idea where your daughter is?" asked Stein.

"No, I..." Joyce tried to explain.

"Do you always let your daughter stay out this late?" he asked glancing at the picture.

Joyce shook her head, "No. She goes out: I can't always keep track," she said somewhat embarrassed, This has to stop, it will stop, Buffy you are so grounded your grandchildren will be in collage before it ends. "She said she was going to her friend Xander's house. Maybe she slept over," she suddenly remembered Buffy and Willow had said something about being with the young man.  She went pale, My god what if it was another immortal? No Joyce you're not thinking. Joe would have given you the heads up if another immortal was in town.

"Is that Alexander Harris?"

Joyce nodded again, "Yes."

Detective Stein looked at the officer, "Second victim."

"What?" Joyce asked.

Stein ignored Joyce's question, "Your daughter has a history of violence, doesn't she, Ms. Summers?" He nodded for the officer to leave the house.

"Well..." Joyce began to hedge.

"You call us." Detective Stein said smugly, he pulled out his wallet, "Okay?" he dug out a card, handing it to Joyce, "If she decides to stop by. Be best if she just comes in." He told her before walking out, leaving a very worried and confused Joyce standing in the doorway.

--------------

Buffy, having found no sign of the immortals in the morgue, figured that if Willow and Jenny had got out, Jenny's home would be the most likely destination.  When she reached the house the door was ajar, Buffy just walked in hoping that the two immortals were there, "Willow! Jenny!" she called out looking around the silent home.

Behind her Whistler came down the stairs, "I don't think Willow's here."

Buffy spun around to face him, "Who are you?"

"Whistler," he said introducing himself.

Buffy started to become suspicious, "What are you doing here?"

Whistler reached the base of the stairs, "I'm waiting for you."

"Why?" asked Buffy.

"'Cause I-I need a date to the prom. My mother says I may attend, but no fondling," Whistler said, smirking.

I am so 'not' in the mood for this, Buffy closed the space between them; she grabbed him by the throat and shoved him up against the wall. "I have had a 'really' bad day, okay? If you have information worth hearing, then I am grateful for it. If you're gonna crack jokes, then I'm gonna pull out your ribcage and wear it as a hat." She growled letting him go.

Whistler shrugged his shoulders as he straightened his clothes, "Hello to the imagery. Very nice," he said lightly before becoming serious, "It wasn't supposed to go down like this." He moved away from the wall, "Nobody saw you coming. I figured this for Angel's big day. I thought he was here to 'stop' Acathla, not to bring him forth. Then you two made with the smooches... now he's a creep again." 

"We didn't know...," said Buffy quietly, the guilt thick on her voice.

Whistler gave her a small smile, "Hey, not here to judge. Body like yours..." the smile changed to a smirk, "I'd pretty much give up my soul for a shot at that, too." He became serious again, "But it took Angel off the roster. Which puts you on the spot in a big way. What are you gonna do? W-what are you prepared to do?"

"Whatever I have to," Buffy snapped.

"Maybe I should ask, what are you prepared to give up."

Buffy started to become agitated again, her arms flailing. "You don't have anything useful to tell me, do you? What are you, just some immortal demon sent down to even the score between good and evil?"

"Wow. Good guess," Whistler said giving her an impressed look.

Buffy stepped into his personal space again, "Well, why don't you try getting off your immortal ass and fight evil once in a while? 'Cause I'm tired of doing this by myself."

"In the end, you're always by yourself. You're all you've got. That's the point," Whistler said somewhat sadly.

"Spare me." Buffy said disgusted and started to leave.

"The sword isn't enough. You gotta be ready." Whistler called after her, "You gotta know how to use it!" He told her as she slammed the door. "Man, this is gonna be close..." he said to himself.

--------------

Buffy cut through the park heading home, her head down.  A car drove by.  She stepped into the street and watched as the car carried on down the street.  When she turned back she saw a police car coming, but didn't run, instead hoping that the officer wouldn't notice her. 

He had seen her; he turned on his blues and twos letting the siren give a brief loud tone.  He pulled the car into the curb and stopped.  Buffy ignored him and kept walking right past the front of the vehicle. 

The officer drew his gun as he got out, "Hold right there!" he called to her. Buffy spun around to see him aiming his gun at her. "Put your hands on your head! Do it!" he ordered.

She stared at his gun, frightened, and began to raise her hands.  Suddenly the gun went flying out of the officer's hands.  The next kick got him in the face and the third in the shin, before being grabbed and thrown onto the hood of his car, where he lay unconscious. 

His attacker faced a surprised Buffy. "Hello, cutie," smiled Spike taking a step towards the slayer.  She immediately punched him twice in the face.  He grabbed her by the shoulders to restrain her, but she brought her knee up into his gut. "Now, you hold on for a second!" he growled giving her a good shove away.  Buffy reached into her coat and pulled out a stake.  Spike jumped back and held up his hands in surrender. "Hey! White flag here. I quit."

Buffy looked at him in disbelief, "Let me clear this up for you. We're mortal enemies. We don't get time-outs."

"You want to go around, pet; I'll have a gay old time of it. You want to stop Angel... we're gonna have to play this a bit differently," Spike told her.

Buffy narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about?" she asked still holding the stake at the ready.

"I'm talking about your ex, pet. I'm talking about putting him in the bloody ground," Spike snapped.

Buffy chuckled a little manic, "This has gotta be the 'lamest' trick you guys have ever thought up." She said lowering her stake.

"He's got your girlfriend and the teacher. Right now, he's probably torturing them," Spike said.

Willow. "What do you want?" Buffy said a little defeated.

Spike looked intensely at her, "I told you. I want to stop Angel." he snickered, "I want to save the world."

Buffy looked somewhat stunned, "Okay. You do remember that you're a vampire, right?" she said sarcastically.

"We like to talk big," explained Spike indicating himself, "Vampires do. 'I'm going to destroy the world.'" he looked at the officer, "That's just tough guy talk." He went over to the car and sat on the hood, "Strutting around with your friends over a pint of blood. The truth is I like this world." Spike said as he pulled the cigarette pack from the officer's shirt pocket, "You've got... dog racing, Manchester United," pulling one out and dropped the pack on the officer, "And you've got people. Billions of people walking around like Happy Meals with legs. It's all right here." He lit the cigarette and took a long drag, "But then someone comes along with a vision. With a real... passion for destruction." He gave Buffy a serious look, "Angel could pull it off. Goodbye, Piccadilly. Farewell, Leicester Bloody Square. You know what I'm saying?"

"Uh, sort of?" she said a little confused.

"Why don't you put that stake down?" Spike said nodding towards Mr Pointy.

"'Cause of the whole 'not believing you' issue. You might not be down with Angel but why would you come to me?"

Spike stood and took another drag, but didn't look at the slayer, "I want Dru back. I want it like it was before he came back. The way she acts around him..."

"You're pathetic," snapped Buffy. He punched her in the face.  She punched him right back. "I lost a friend tonight!" she told him.

"I wasn't in on that raiding party," Spike told her.

Buffy ignored him, "And I may lose more! The whole Earth may be sucked into Hell, and you want my help 'cause your girlfriend's a big ho? Well, let me take this opportunity to 'not' care."

"I can't fight them both alone, and neither can you!" Spike pointed out.

Buffy punched him hard in the jaw, making him flinch.  He straightened back up and felt his jaw, checking for blood.

"I hate you," Buffy raged.

"And I'm all you've got," said Spike.

At that moment the police officer began to stir on the hood of the car.

Buffy looked down briefly, "All right. Talk."

Spike turned to the officer, "I'm just gonna kill this guy." Buffy cleared her throat loudly.  Spike turned to her realising she wouldn't approve. "Oh, right."

Buffy raised her eyebrows at him, "Let's get inside."

They left as the police officer began to wake up and feel his head.

--------------

Buffy and Spike continued to eye each other as they headed up the path to her house.  Just then Joyce pulled up in her Jeep and saw them. "Buffy?" she called out.

Buffy gave her mother a quick glance, before continuing to watch Spike.

"Where have you been?" Joyce asked as she stopped the car and got out, "Are you okay?" she said coming over, "The police were here. Are you okay? I went looking for you."

"Mum, let's go inside, and I can explain," said Buffy, Oh right Summers, what are you going to say? 

Joyce was becoming hysterical, "Who is this man?" she looked at Spike not giving her daughter time to answer, "Who are you?" then returned to Buffy, "Are you okay?"

Buffy hearing the panic in her mum's voice; she tried to explain, "Mum! I'm okay. I was... busy... doing something. And this is Spike, and he was doing... it... too." God Summer's you sound pathetic.

Joyce frowned, "Doing what? Buffy, terrible things have happened. What were you doing?" Out screwing more vampires... Joyce that's a terrible thing to think about your own daughter.

Spike smirked at the exchange, "What, your mum doesn't know?"

Buffy glared at Spike. I am so going to put a stake through your heart, bastard.

Joyce turned to Spike, "Know what?"

Buffy began to panic slightly, "That I'm, uh... in a band. A-a rock band with Spike here." She shot Spike a look that said 'If you mess this up you are so dead'.

Spike nodded vigorously, "Right. She plays the, the triangle."

"Drums," Buffy cried out at the same time.

Spike quickly corrected himself, "Drums, yeah. She's, uh, hell on the old skins, you know."

Joyce stared at them for a second unconvinced, "Hmm. And, uh, what do you do?"

"Well, I sing," answered Spike.

"You know what? Why don't we go inside, and, and we can talk about this," Buffy nodded. Anything to give me time to come up with a better cover story. She started toward the door, and Spike followed.

Joyce just stood looking at them, "Well I'm not sure how I feel about this...," she said with some apprehension.

Just as Buffy and Spike got to the porch she whispered to the vampire, "You think she's buying it?"

Before Spike had a chance to reply, a vampire rushed across the porch, he pushed past Buffy and Spike and jumped down the steps bent on attacking Joyce.  She screamed struggling to get away.  Buffy grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him around to face Spike.  Letting him go she pulled out a stake while Spike gave him a series of punches to the face.  Spike's last blow sent the vampire spinning around and towards the slayer who thrust the stake into his chest instantly turning him to dust.  Joyce just stared in shock. 

Spike stepped down from the porch and looked at the pile of ash. "One of Angel's boys," he told the slayer.

"Yeah, probably watching me. Or you," said Buffy glancing at him.

Spike nodded, "Yeah. He won't get a chance to tattle on us now."

Joyce was in shock; although she knew about vampires and how to destroy them she had never seen it, "Buffy... what... is going on? What are you?"

Buffy looked at her mother for a moment, exchanged a look with Spike, Oh well so much for the band story.  She stepped up to her mother and looked up at her, hoping against hope for understanding. "Mum... I'm a Vampire Slayer."

Joyce just blinked her eyes, raised her eyebrows and shook her head in complete dismay. "B-but..." she tried to say, her thoughts and emotions in a whirl.

Buffy sighed heavily, "Let's go inside and I'll explain everything," she said gently as she took her mother's arm and guided her towards the door.

--------------

The hospital/Summers house

Xander brought Giles a bowl of Jell-O who looked at it like it was something that had been scrapped off his shoe.  He turned his attention away from it and back to the phone conversation with Buffy. "I'm fine, Buffy, really. I obviously don't feel 100%, but... I'm awake, and I know my name and who your President is and god help me, who the British Prime Minister is, so the doctors don't think there is going to be any permanent damage."

Buffy was in her kitchen, "Thank God. So sorry I can't be there."

"I know. I'm sorry we didn't get to cure Angel," sighed Giles.

"Don't be. It just... it wasn't meant to be. I know I'm never gonna get Angel back the way he was and, you know, it just makes it easier," Buffy told him.

"Have you had any luck finding Willow or Jenny?" asked Giles changing the subject.

Buffy had a small smile on her face hearing the worry in his voice, "Yep. I got a lucky break."

"What do you mean?" asked Giles curiously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Buffy giving a little laugh. "You remember that funky-looking mansion on Crawford Street? Angel is holed up there; I'm going in just before dawn tomorrow." She hesitated before broaching the worry she had for Willow, "Do you, um... do you think Willow is still alive?" she asked, a lump coming to her throat.

Giles was silent for a moment, sympathising with his slayer being worried for the redhead but also for Jenny, "Yes they are still alive. The ritual Angel has to perform calls for 'The power of the immortal mother through the child', I believe it refers to Jenny and Willow," he explained. "It is hard to tell, the translation on the cover stone had not been completely uncovered when I saw it at the museum."

--------------

As Buffy entered the living room the silence was deafening.  She stood just inside the doorway with her arms crossed.  Spike and Joyce both got up, Joyce was holding a glass of bourbon.

"Is Mr Giles all right?" asked Joyce.

Buffy nodded absently at her mother, while staring intensively at Spike, "Yeah. He's fine. All right Spike, talk. What's the deal?"

"Simple. You let me and Dru skip town, I help you kill Angel," said Spike.

Joyce looked shocked and confused as realisation dawned on her, Spike's a vampire.

Buffy shook her head, "Forget about Drusilla. She doesn't walk."

"There's no deal without Dru," Spike countered.

"She killed Kendra," Buffy said a little anger coming to her voice.

Spike smirked, "Dru bagged a Slayer?" he chuckled, "She didn't tell me!" he glanced to Joyce, smiling, "Hey, good for her! Though not from your perspective, I suppose." He added quickly on seeing the look from Buffy.

"I can't believe I invited you into my house," Buffy said with contempt.

Joyce sighed with relief, "So you didn't kill that girl."

Buffy gave her mother a withering look, "Of course not. She was a Slayer, mum."

Joyce frowned, "Like you?" She must have become the slayer when Kendra died!

Buffy gave her a thin smile and a nodded, "Yeah mum, something like that."

"Look," Spike growled pulling Buffy aside, "This deal works for me one way. Full stop. Me and Dru for Angel."

"Honey, a-are you sure you're a Vampire Slayer?" Joyce said in a panic.

"I'll take her out of the country. You'll never hear from us again, I 'bloody' well hope," Spike told the slayer.

Buffy ignored her mother obvious confusion, "Fine. Get back to the mansion. Make sure Willow is all right," she told the vampire.

"I-I mean, have you tried 'not' being a Slayer?" asked Joyce, What are you saying Joyce?

They both looked at her. "Mum!" exclaimed Buffy, while Spike sighed in exasperation at Joyce. Buffy turned to Spike, "Be ready to back me up when I make my move." He nodded and walked around her toward the door. "If Willow dies..." Spike stopped and turned back to Buffy, "Dru dies," she told him.  He gave her a final stare before heading out the door.

Joyce was trying to work around the facts, "It's because you didn't have a strong father figure, isn't it?" What am I saying, why is this so hard all of a sudden, a week ago I had planned on telling her everything.

Buffy sigh, "It's just fate, Mum. I'm the Slayer. Accept it."

"We should call the police," Joyce said head for the kitchen.

Buffy chased after her mother, "No. We're not calling the police."

Joyce stopped and faced her daughter, smiling, "Well, now that we know that you're innocent, it's..."

Buffy was momentarily thrown, "What? You thought I was guilty. Jeez, feelin' the love in 'this' room," she said sarcastically.

Joyce shook her head, "No, I didn't think that. It's just... now we have proof."

"We have my word mum. Not proof," Buffy pointed out.

Joyce continued heading for the kitchen, "Look, I am sure that they will understand."

Buffy followed closely taking her mother's arm, "Get them involved, you'll get them killed."

"Well, you're not gonna hurt them," You can't if you're a slayer.

"I'm a Slayer, not a postal worker," Buffy pointed out.  Her mother picked up the phone, and Buffy slapped her hand onto the switch hook. "The cops can't fight demons." She took the phone from her mother, "I have to do it," she said somewhat sadly putting the phone back in its cradle.

"Do what?"

"I'm gonna need Kendra's sword," Buffy said mostly to herself.

"Sword? Buffy, what's happening?" Joyce demanded, "What happened tonight."

"Just have another drink, okay?" Buffy muttered not wanting to deal with her mother just at that moment starting to walk off.

Joyce threw her glass aside in anger, causing it to break on the wall making Buffy momentarily flinch. "Don't you talk to me like that." Buffy stopped in her tracks, "You don't get to just dump something like this on me and pretend it's nothing!"

Buffy looked somewhat sadly at her mother, "I'm sorry mum, but I don't have time for this," she started moving towards the door again.

"No! I am tired of 'I don't have time' or-or 'you wouldn't understand'." Buffy turned to face her again, "I am your mother, and you will 'make' time to explain what is happening."

Buffy looked annoyed at her mother, "I told you. I'm a Vampire Slayer," she snapped.

"Well, I just can't accept that!" Joyce said somewhat haughtily.

Buffy stepped a little closer, getting a little angry that her mum was keeping her from saving Willow. "Open your eyes mum. What do you think has been going on for the past two years? The fights, the weird occurrences. How many times have you washed blood out of my clothing, and you still haven't figured it out?"

Joyce raised her voice angrily, both at Buffy's statement and her own guilt, "Well, it stops now!"

Buffy raised her own voice, "No, it doesn't stop! It 'never' stops! Do-do you think I chose to be like this. Do you have any idea how lonely it is, how dangerous?" she said, the despair coming across, "I would 'love' to be upstairs watching TV or gossiping about other girls or... God, even studying! But I have to save the world... again."

"No. It's insane," Joyce said taking Buffy by the shoulders, "Buffy, you need help with this."

Buffy knocking away her mum's arms, "I'm 'not' crazy, mum! What I need is for you to chill. I'll be back, I'll explain, but I gotta go... now," misunderstanding what her mother was trying to say.

Joyce shook her head, "No. I am not letting you out of this house alone," she said making an attempt to grab her daughter's shoulders again.

"You can't stop me," said Buffy shoving her back into the island and heading for the door, opened it and stepped out.

Joyce became very angry for a moment, and in despair that her daughter may very well be going to her death, said something that even years later she could not believe she said; "You walk out of this house, don't even 'think' about coming back!"

Buffy was momentarily torn as to what to do.  Then one face appeared before her, a smiling redhead with an adorable face and the cutest babble.  She gave her mother a long stare before turning her back on the house.

Joyce collapsed to the floor the tears streaming down her cheeks having failed once again at communicating with her daughter. "Oh Buffy, please come back. I-I'm sorry, don't leave me."

--------------

The library. 

The main area was cordoned off with yellow crime scene tape.  Buffy walked in and pulled down the tape.  As she headed toward the now upright table, she looked down at the chalk outline of Kendra on the floor, passing it slowly careful not to step on it.  When she reached the table she looked around for a moment at the broken Orb, candles and other things that were obviously scattered when the vampires attacked. She reached under the table, pulling out Kendra's large duffel bag and set it on the table. 

As she went through it Snyder came into the library. "You do know this is a crime scene, don't you?" Buffy looked up at him as he approached, "But then... you're a criminal, so that pretty much works out," he stopped near the counter.

Buffy narrowed her eyes slightly as realisation came to her, "You know I didn't do it. The police will figure it out."

"In case you haven't noticed, the police of Sunnydale are 'deeply' stupid," Snyder sneered taking a few steps closer, "It doesn't matter anyway. Whatever they find, you've proven too much of a liability for this school." He took a breath for effect, "These are the moments you want to savour. You wish time would stop so that you could live them over and over again... You're expelled," he smiled smugly.

Buffy pulled the sword out.  She held it up and turned it in her hand. Snyder's gaze shifted nervously between the sword and Buffy. He gulped.  

Buffy gazed at the polished blade before looking at the principal, enjoying the look of fear on his face, "You never ever got a single date in high school, did you?"

"Your point being?" asked Snyder a little annoyed.

Buffy walked towards the library doors and leaned the blade in towards his face as she passed him.  He took a step back nervously and watched her go.  This time she made no attempt to avoid the chalk markings on the floor. 

Snyder waited until he was sure she was gone before pulling out his cell phone and dialling.  When he heard someone pick up at the other end, "It's Snyder. Tell the Mayor I have good news..."

Neither Buffy nor Snyder noticed Wesley slip from behind the closest upright bookcase and rush out the rear exit.

--------------

Jenny's house

Whistler walked into the kitchen and looked around. He spotted a bottle of sherry and took a sniff, but then saw that it was empty.  He put it back down and kept looking around. 

Buffy came in, watching the man case Jenny's refrigerator. "Whistler. What did you mean, the sword isn't enough?" she asked.

Whistler found a bottle of beer, "You know, raiding an immortal's fridge is like raiding an Englishman's. You're never gonna get the good stuff."

"Tell me how to use it," Buffy asked a little annoyed.

Whistler took a swig and looked back at Buffy, "Willow's the key. When Angel kills Jenny your little redhead will absorb her Quickening, he then drinks from her at that moment, the power of Jenny's Quickening will infuse his body with the power to withdraw the sword. You see the knight that first slew Acathla was an immortal. He was killed by the first immortal Jenny fought and defeated, she is the only one at this moment that can pull the sword out then you girlfriend will get it from the Quickening, and through Willow your ex gets the power.

"In fact now I think about it? All this could have been avoided if anyone of the main players had never come to Sunnydale." Whistler saw the confusion on the slayer's face, "Angel came here because he was supposed to help you stop Acathla coming forth, Jenny came here because her tribe asked her to keep an eye on Angel and the curse, and you and your mother came here because your mum is Jenny's watcher... The Powers have really surpassed themselves this time."

"What do you mean my mum's Jenny's watcher? Jenny's not a slayer."

"So neither Jenny nor Willow told you about their watchers?"

Buffy shook her head, "Ah, No."

"Each immortal has a watcher that they normally don't know the identity of. These watchers don't normally interfere with those they watch, but your mum has been known too on occasions."

Realisation dawned on Buffy, "She threw the Molotov cocktail!"

"Yeah that was your mum, she's quite sassy, probably where you get yours from," Whistler smiled gently at her.

"How come Giles didn't know about my mum being a watcher?"

"There not the same organization, not anymore anyway they are barely on speaking terms these days, some kind of power struggle 5000 years ago the slayer watchers broke from the immortal watchers."

Getting back to the subject at hand, "How do I stop it?" Buffy asked almost to low for the demon to hear.

"Once Angelus beheads Jenny and Willow begins to absorb the Quickening there is only two things that can stop Acathla opening his big mouth. Kill Angelus before he draws the sword," Whistler hesitated for a moment before telling her the rest, "Or Willow's blood and death will close it. One blow will send her and Acathla straight to Hell. But I strongly suggest that you get there before that happens, 'cause the faster you kill Angel, the easier it's gonna be on you."

"Don't worry about me," Buffy said angrily No way will my Willow die.

"It's all on the line here, kid," Whistler said gently sensing what she was thinking. You bastards, how can you put this kid through the ringer like this.

She has much to do, this will make her stronger. a detached voice told him.

Yeah or break her, you are too far removed, it has been eons since you interacted directly with humans, you sometimes place too much on your chosen warriors.

Maybe messenger, but that is not for you to decide.

Yeah just watch them get destroyed.

SILENCE DEMON. Whistler's mind recoiled in pain that somehow did not reach his face.

"I can deal," Buffy said sadly, "I got nothing left to lose." She walked out the door.

"Wrong, kid. You got one more thing," Whistler said quietly.

--------------

Main hall of the mansion.

Drusilla stood at one end of the room near the large fireplace, Spike in his wheelchair at her side.

Angelus, sword in hand walked over to the two Immortals chained to the wall. He was ready to begin the ritual. "Well its time for someone to leave us," he smiled sweetly at Jenny, "Such a shame, you taste so sweet, but maybe Willow will survive the trip to hell and I can feed on her for eternity."

As Angelus raised the sword, Willow realised that it was Jenny's own, "NO!" she screamed as the blade swept down and through her friend and mentor's neck.  She felt her legs go from under her, "Oh goddess, please no, I don't want it please no," she cried as Jenny's Quickening began to envelope her, she tried to get away from it but the manacles were too strong.  It was almost like having your life flash before you but it was someone else's, and she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks at the loss of her friend as well as at the intense pain ripping through her body.  After almost a minute she felt the Quickening subsiding, her body now hanging by the manacles.

Willow felt Angelus take hold of her, she tried to pull away but she was still too weak. She felt his fangs enter her neck and began to feel light-headed as her life's blood was drawn out of her.

After a moment, Angelus staggered back from the young immortal, he had never felt so strong, he had drunk immortal blood many times but this felt different! Somehow he had been able to take part of the Quickening; he had flashes of other people's lives from over the centuries. "Wow what a rush," he said as he began to recover, he grinned at Drusilla before turning his attention to the stone demon. 

Walking purposely towards it, he began to recite the ritual, "Acathla... Mundatus sum... pro te necavi. Sanguinem meum... pro te effundam... quo me dignum... esse demonstrem." (Acathla... I have been cleansed... I will bleed for you and prove myself worthy.)  He used the blade to cut his right hand before dropping it and reaching out for the sword sticking out of the demon's chest. "Now, Acathla... You will be free. And so will we all."

Before Angelus could grasp the sword, he heard his favourite plaything approach and dust one of his boys.  He turned to look at Buffy, as did all the others, amusement covering his face.

Buffy met his gaze, "Hello, lover," she said all too sweetly as she moved near Willow who had not yet recovered from the blood loss.

"I really don't have time for you," Angelus said somewhat bored.

"You don't have a lot of time 'left'," Buffy said angrily at seeing the healing fang marks on her Willow's neck.

"Coming on kind of strong, don't you think? You're playing some deep odds here. Do you really think you can take us all?" smirked Angelus.

"No. I don't," said Buffy returning his smirk.

While everyone's attention was on Buffy, Spike took the opportunity to get up from his wheelchair and with a determined look on his face hit Angelus hard across the back with an iron bar.  Angelus cried out in pain as he collapsed to the floor where Spike continued to lay into him. 

Drusilla stared at Spike her insane mind finding it difficult to comprehend what her childe was doing!

Buffy used Kendra's sword to sever the manacle chain holding Willow's right wrist before using Drusilla's confusion to begin to close the distance between herself and the insane vampire.  Unfortunately, the remaining vampire guard recovered from the shock of Spike's attack on Angelus and attacked Buffy from the side.  Buffy spun around to face him, but he punched her, her sword dropping from her hand as she hit a chair, shattering it and falling to the floor.  Recovering quickly she tripped him as he came at her again and scrambled to her feet, ready to fight.  He came at her again with a series of punches, which she easily blocked. 

Meanwhile Spike was continuing to pound Angelus. "Painful, isn't it?" he smirked.

Drusilla was beginning to freak now, seeing the plan falling apart she tackled Spike, taking him down to the floor, screaming insanely all the while.

Buffy's assailant backhand punched her in the face, and she found herself staggering into a chair by the wall but she quickly recovered to block another swing, bringing her knee up into his gut he doubled over and she kicked him in the face, knocking him to the floor.  She spied a pile of wood fragments that had once been a chair and grabbed a piece.  The vampire got to his feet moving back into the fray.  He ducked a roundhouse kick and blocked the follow up as Buffy tried to position herself for the kill.

Spike and Drusilla got up from the floor and faced off against each other. "I don't want to hurt you, baby." She grabbed him by the throat and shoved him into the wall.  He slapped her arm aside and punched her in the face, "Doesn't mean I won't."

The vampire Buffy was fighting was more competent than most, not giving her an opening to dust him.

Drusilla swiped at Spike with her hand and left four parallel scratches across his cheek. She followed up with a punch that knocked him to the floor.

Angelus began to come around groaning in pain.  He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Acathla. Getting to his feet he staggered over to the demon.

Willow was just beginning to revive when she saw Angelus moving towards the demon, with Buffy in no position to stop him. "No," she cried out as she struggled with the left manacle.  For some reason she felt weak she couldn't seem to clear her head, it almost felt like something was missing.

Buffy was finally getting the upper hand against the vampire as she blocked a kick and punched him, spun around and punching him again he fell onto his back.  Buffy quickly followed him down with her stake and jammed it into his chest.

Behind her Angelus took the last few steps to Acathla, grabbing the sword stuck in the demon's chest with his bloody hand.  A blindingly bright light burst into the room.

Buffy looked up from her kill in time to witness Angelus pulling the sword from the demon's heart.  With a few telltale sparks the light suddenly vanished. Angelus whipped the sword around in his hand and held it up to look at it.  Buffy scrambled to get her own sword that lay nearby.

Drusilla looked up from her fight and gazed at Acathla with a smile, "Oh... Here he comes."

Spike came up behind her and grabbed her around the throat with his arm, choking her.

Buffy held up her sword and faced off with Angelus.  He held his own ready to fight. "You almost made it, Buff," he taunted.

"It's not over yet," Buffy shot back the anger at the things Angelus had put her through over the last few months.

"My boy Acathla here is about to wake up. You're going to Hell."

"Save me a seat," Buffy growled as she thrust at him with her sword, but he parried and swung around with a thrust of his own, as she moved to block.

"You've been practicing lover!"

They clashed blades several times, moving almost to fast for Willow to follow in her weakened state, Buffy ducked a wide arcing swing from him. "I've had a couple of great teachers, I'm a quick study."

They faced off again, trading thrusts and parries with one another.  Angelus tried another arcing swing from above, but she easily ducked and sidestepped out of the way.  They faced off again in front of Acathla and traded a few more blows.  Angelus tried a swing from above a third time, and again Buffy ducked it, escaping to the side.  She jumped up on a low table and swung at his head.  He parried, and swung at her legs.  She jumped over his blade, landing on the floor.  Angelus tried a wide swing again, and this time cut her superficially on the arm.

"You should have practiced more," he said trying to take advantage of her distraction and came at her with his sword held high, but she dropped to the floor and rolled out of the way, so he only managed to smash a bowl on a table behind her.

Buffy kicked his legs out from under him and scrambled back up, "Maybe but I can still take you." He turned to face her still on his knees and swung three times in rapid succession, all of which she parried.  He swung a fourth time, and this time Buffy knocked his sword into the table with her parry and pinned it there. He backhanded her, and she spun away.  He pulled the sword from the table and swung it hard at her.  She blocked it, and kicked him in the stomach, making him double over.  She jumped over him into the clear, he thrust, and she parried before he kicked her in her sword arm, and she stumbled back a step.

Angelus followed up pressing her hard; Buffy retreated out into the atrium trying to get time to recover.  She lost her footing hitting the ground and scrambled back to her feet as Angelus slowly advanced.  She spun around and swung at him, and he blocked her.  Her sword bounced off of his and fell with the tip onto the low wall of a planting bed.

Angelus stamped on the blade before she could raise it again and knocked it from her grip, he spun around and elbowed her in the face, knocking her back into a stone table, which collapsed and fell with her.

Willow had finally managed to get free of the manacles; she had lost sight of Buffy and Angel when they moved outside, when she heard a deep thundering growl coming from Acathla as he began to wake.

Spike had finally strangled Drusilla into unconsciousness and she slumped over in his arms, "Sorry, baby. Wish there was another way." He lifted her into his arms and started for the door.  On the way he passed the doorway to the atrium and glanced outside, when he saw Buffy and Angel he stopped to take a better look. Buffy was backing up against the wall without her sword while Angelus slowly and deliberately advanced on her holding his. "God, he's gonna kill her," he said to himself.  He watched for another moment, then shrugged and headed for the garage with Drusilla.

Angelus played with his sword, idly pointing it at Buffy.  She looked up at him, frightened. "Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... No friends... No hope."

Buffy closed her eyes and steeled herself for whatever was coming.

"Take all that away... and what's left?" Angelus gloated; he drew the sword back ready to thrust it directly at her face.

"Me," came a voice from behind him.  Unnoticed by Buffy and Angel, Willow had slipped into the atrium and retrieved Buffy's sword.  Before he could turn to look she swept the sword through his neck.

Willow fell to her knees as the dust that had been Angel settled between her and Buffy she felt a sudden rush similar to a Quickening but without the lightshow.

Buffy rose and stepped over to Willow who looked up into the slayer's eyes, a sad look coming to her own face. "You okay Will?" she asked as she held out her hand.

Willow accepted the hand, rising she shook her head, "No. Buffy, Angel told us how you would be able to stop Acathla; in fact he taunted us with the fact you would have to kill me if he drew the sword before you could stop him."

Buffy paled, shaking her head, "No there has to be another way!"

"Buffy you have to," Willow pleaded with the slayer, "If you don't, Acathla will destroy the world. Buffy it would be my fault."

Buffy turned and stormed back into the main hall, "I'm not listening to this," she almost screamed.

Willow ran after her grabbing her by the arm and forcing the slayer to face her, "Buffy I don't want to die, but there's no other way. You have to do it," she said tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

"I said there has to be another way?"

Willow did something then that she would have never thought she was capable of doing. She raised her hand and slapped Buffy, hard. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, the world needs saving again, and you have to do it," she could see that Buffy was still resisting, "DO IT YOU BITCH," she screamed.

Buffy just looked at her best friend holding her hand to the place Willow had slapped, tears coming to her eyes. She knew Willow was right, which if it was possible, was making it even harder "I love you Will, please don't make me do this."

Willow closed the distance between them taking Buffy's face between her hands, "I love you to Buffy, I have from the day we met," she said as she gently kissed the slayer on the lips, pulling away and waiting a second for Buffy to open her eyes again she smiled gently, "You must do it, for me Buffy, do it for me."

Buffy raised her hand to brush her fingers over Willow's lips, across her cheek.  She laid her hand on Willow's cheek and kissed her back softly.  Behind Willow the vortex was growing.  Buffy broke off the kiss and looked deeply into Willow's eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

Willow smiled "I love you too," she said again.

Buffy touched Willow's lips with her fingers. "Close your eyes baby," she said gently.

Willow closed her eyes.  She tried hard to stop the tears escaping her eyelids. Buffy stepped back drew back her sword and thrust it into the redhead's chest. Willow's eyes whipped open in surprise at the pain.  A bright light emanated from the sword.  Buffy stepped away from her.  Willow reached out to the slayer, "Buffy..."

Buffy didn't realise she was doing it until she found herself holding onto her girlfriend.  The power of the sword began to swirl into the vortex.  It enveloped the two young women. When the light touched their joined hands it seemed to be repelled for a second. Then in a flash of brilliant white light the vortex imploded, and the stone demon exploded throwing Willow into Buffy and slamming them both into the wall where they slid to the floor unconscious.

--------------

Willow stirred, raising her head from Buffy's breast looking around at the almost destroyed room. "Don't you two make a cute couple!" came a male voice behind her.

Willow jumped up to face the strangely dressed man, "Who are you?" she asked as she looked around for any type of weapon. Spying her sword nearby she scrambled over and grabbed it to face the man again.

"The name's Whistler," said the man holding his hands up, "No need for the use of sharp objects."

Willow, holding her sword at low guard positioned herself between the unconscious slayer and the strange man, "What do you want?" she asked warily.

"Just here to explain a few things, like why you are not at this moment residing in a hell dimension," Whistler smiled at the redhead.

"Alrighty then, I'll bite. Why am I not in a hell dimension being forced to watch "Who's the Boss" reruns?"

"Simple sweetheart, love. Your little declaration of love gave you a 'get out of jail', or should I say hell, Free card. So what are you going to do with your good luck?" Willow frowned trying to figure out what this strange man was telling her, without even thinking about it she looked at Buffy. "She's planning on leaving Sunnydale, she had a big fight with her mum, things got out of hand and her mum threw her out, both are going to need time to rebuild their relationship, she could use a girlfriend right about now."

"I could never let her leave me," smiled Willow, she looked back at Whistler but he had vanished.  She frowned before turning back to the slayer as Buffy started to come around. Kneeling beside her friend, she gave Buffy a smile that verged on a smirk, Buffy loves me. Willow held her hand.

Buffy groaned, spots dancing before her eyes, she blinked several times as her vision began to clear. She became aware of a hand in hers, she looked to her left to see Willow smiling down at her, Buffy returned the smile, "Hey, what happened?"

"Well according to a guy called Whistler 'cause we declared our love for each other somehow it stopped me being sent to hell. Pretty neat, huh?"

"Whistler was here?" asked Buffy as the redhead helped her rise.

"Ah I think so! He was sort of here then he wasn't," Willow tried to explain.

"Yeah he seems to have a way of doing that, he's a demon sent down to even up the odds for our side or something like that," said Buffy brushing off her cloths.  She glanced at Willow out of the corner of her eye, "Ah about that! If you don't want to take it any further I'll understand," she said unable to look at the redhead.

Buffy felt Willow's arms envelope her in a hug, "I said I love you Buffy, I'd like to see where it takes us," she released the slayer, a little worry coming to her voice, "Unless you... ah don't want to..."

Buffy looked up at Willow, she saw the worry on her friend's face, "No I do want it's just..."

"Just what Buffy?"

"I can't stay here, I'm leaving, I need to get away somewhere I can think without the gang or school or slaying. Will you wait for me?"

"No," Willow said, she saw her friend's face fall; she couldn't keep the smile off her face, "Because, see, I'm coming too."

Buffy shook her head, "No you can't."

"What do you mean, I can't?"

"I won't let you; you have too much to lose. You're an A student, there is nothing out there for you."

"Yes there is. There's you, and anyway of the two people here, which is the boss of me?" said Willow.

"But Will I don't know what I'll do out there or even where I'll go!" Buffy said.

"I know a place! No one will find us until you're ready..."

Buffy shook her head, "I don't think that will be possible. Whistler told me that mum was Jenny's watcher. I get the impression that they are very good at finding immortals."

Willow smiled, "Hmm, I didn't know about that, but it does explain why Mr. Wyndham-Pryce was in the gallery the other day," Willow could see the confusion on Buffy's face, "When we shook hands I saw a strange tattoo on his wrist, when I mentioned it to Jenny she thought that he may have been her watcher but I guess he is mine?"

"Which just makes my point, anyone we meet could be a watcher." pointed out Buffy.

"It won't matter, they can't enter where I'd take you, Cassandra's home is in a sacred forest north of San Francisco, unless you are invited you could wander them for a hundred years and still not find her home."

"Cassandra?"

"Yeah she's a Wiccan high priestess, as a member of her coven I have a permanent invitation, we can stay there as long as you like."

"Ok, ok we'll go together but we need to get some things. I'll meet you at the bus station in an hour."

"Yeah, okay will do," said Willow smiling as she turned to go.

--------------

Joyce climbed the stairs and looked down the hall at Buffy's door she thought she heard someone, "Buffy?" she called out in hope.  She walked over to Buffy's door and looked in.  The window was open, and some of Buffy's things were strewn across the bed.  She stepped in and looked around.  She saw a note on the bed among the clothes, picking up the note she read it with some trepidation.  The tears began to rundown her cheeks as she collapsed on her daughter's bed, "Buffy."

--------------

The Library

Xander and Cordelia walked through the library doors to see the banged up Giles at the table.  On seeing the couple Giles stood up, unable to stop a groan from escaping as a wave of dizziness swept over him, "What did you find out?" he asked with some trepidation.

"The cops were all over the place so we couldn't get inside but did see one body bag being loaded into the coroner's wagon," Cordelia said sadly.

"If you want maybe Cordy and me could get into the morgue tonight and find out who they took away," Xander said with very little enthusiasm.

"No that will not be necessary," Giles said removing his glasses beginning to clean them, Xander would have swore that the watcher's eyes misted up, "The body will be Jenny's," he explained replacing his glasses, "And as Buffy obviously stopped Angel activating Acathla both she and Willow must have survived."

"But where are they?" asked Xander worried that even with Giles explanation something could have still got his friends.

"Maybe they went somewhere to be alone," said Cordelia quietly.

Giles nodded, "Yes you maybe right Cordelia. You two should get to class Principle Snyder is still watching us very closely. Meanwhile I'll see if I can find out anything from the authorities."

--------------

Bus Station

"The bus for San Francisco is boarding from bay 12, will all passengers please ensure their luggage is securely locked before handing it to the driver, thank you," came a voice over the loud speakers.

"Well that's us, I guess. Are you sure you want to do this Will?" asked Buffy for about the tenth time, as she stood holding her suitcase.

Willow smiled at the slayer, slinging her backpack on her shoulder and picking up her suitcase, "Buffy, I love you... you know that still sounds weird hearing it out loud... I mean not in a bad way, but in a good weird way. It makes me all tingly like when I'm going to cast a spell... Well I guess you wouldn't know about that not being a witch... Maybe it's like slaying... you know when you've had a really good slay!" she babbled before scrunching up her nose, "Is it like slaying?"

Buffy couldn't help laughing, "I love you too Will, and yes it is like a good slay. Now come on we have a bus to catch," she said grabbing the redhead's hand and pulling her towards the bus driver who was stowing the bags.

They sat about halfway down the bus, Buffy by the window looking out, deep in thought as the bus pulled onto the highway. Willow studied her friend, You're doing the right thing Rosenberg, Cassandra can help her.

Neither girl noticed a car parked nearby pull away and start to follow the bus as it headed out of town.

The End.

A/N: Well that's it, I originally had no intention of writing a sequel, as I just wanted to prove to myself that I could finish a story! Until it occurred to me that no story is truly finished, just paused. Anyway I hope to start writing it later in the year, the next one will follow along season 3's storylines, but without Angel????? Then onto season 4. BUT THAT WILL BE WHERE IT PAUSES PERMINENTLY.

Dave.


End file.
